Midnight Sun
by Bellatrix Hale
Summary: El hermano mayor de Harry es el "niño que vivio", cuando Harry entra a Hogwarts su inteligencia es subestimada y cuando se queda en Slytherin es rechazado por su familia, teniendo que pasar los peligros del torneo de los tres magos solo con su amigo Draco...
1. Chapter 1

Hola chicos este es mi nuevo proyecto, Midnight Sun, esta historia NO es mía es de Herald-MageAnduli yo la estoy traduciendo con pleno consentimiento de la autora, recuerden H.P tampoco es mio es de J.K :3 empecemos :)

Capítulo 1.- Como es

La plataforma 9 ¾ esta mañana estaba llena; el expreso de Hogwarts tiraba vapor blanco al aire haciendo gritar y silbar a la multitud. La gente no noto que estaba ahí, no con todo los chillidos de las lechuzas, los gritos de los diferentes familiares y el parloteo de los estudiantes. El ruido que hacia su baúl al cargarlo se perdía en la multitud, él dio un paso hacía atrás, mirando la caótica escena frente a él, con los ojos muy abiertos.

Nunca había visto tantos búhos, ratas, y gatos, excepto en un zoológico; había otras aves también, un par de palomas gordas y uno o dos halcones; los halcones se veían muy incómodos en sus jaulas con sus capuchas. Vio a un chico que perdió el control de su jaula y el pájaro que estaba dentro chilló y le mordió el dedo, el chico le grito al pájaro; lo cual fue estúpido, fue su culpa que la jaula cayera.

Observo en silencio como los padres se despedían de sus hijos, dándoles abrazos y besos; vio como un muchacho pelirrojo gruñía y se alejaba de su madure, claramente avergonzado por haber recibido un beso en la mejilla de su madré en público, si ese hubiese sido yo, no me hubiese alejado, pensó con envidia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-

Sus padres lo ignoraban, dándole toda su atención a su hermano gemelo (que era mayor que él). Lanzo una mirada a sus padres que, con gusto, abrazaban y besaban a su hermano al mismo tiempo que le decían que tuviera cuidado y que les escribiera si necesitaba algo; él resoplo, lo mas probable es que recibieran una carta de el dentro de unos días, diciendo que había olvidado alguna pieza esencial de su equipo de Quiddicht o algún precioso artículo que quería presumirle a alguien. Su "maravilloso, perfecto, guapo y famoso hermano". Él camino en frente de su familia arrastrando su baúl negro con detalles en color plata detrás de él.

Su madré frunció el ceño. Oh, perfecto, aquí viene otra "charla", pensó. Lily Potter solo fruncía el ceño cuando estaba apunto de regañarlo por algo que supuestamente había echo.

—Harry, no se porque no compraste un baúl en color rojo y oro; no hay posibilidad de que entres en otra casa que no sea Gryffindor, no con tu hermano ahí —Agregó mirando con cariño a su hijo mayor—.

—No me gusta el rojo y oro, madré, ya te lo había dicho —Replicó Harry con exasperación, pensando en que no había manera que el entrara en Gryffindor, No con Zachary allí—.

—Cuida tu tono cuando hablas con tu madré muchacho —Dijo James Potter amenazadoramente, entre cerrando sus marrones ojos con disgusto—.

—Sí, Señor —Harry gruño; su padre nunca lo llamaba por su nombre, el no recordaba que alguna vez lo haya llamado Harry, siempre era niño o muchacho—.

Él se alejó de ellos y saco su varita del soporte de muñeca donde la guardaba, susurro un " Locomotor Mortis" y vio con satisfacción como el baúl comenzó a moverse hacía adelante; Harry subió al tren, dirigió su baúl hacía un compartimiento vacío y con un "Wingardium Leviosa" lo llevo hasta la parte de arriba.

Se sentó en el compartimento, sintiéndose satisfecho con sus hechizos, él había estado practicando cada vez que podía; el hechizo de levitación fue el único hechizo que no estaba seguro de haberlo echo bien, el pequeño movimiento "Agitar y golpear" había sido difícil de practicar sin una varita, él había estado practicando con un palillo de su patio trasero.

Estaba muy emocionado. Finalmente iba a poder asistir a la famosa escuela Hogwarts; tendría que haber estado asistiendo desde hace tres años, pero sus padres le habían puesto un potente hechizo supresor de magia sobre él cuando había comenzado a mostrar signos de habilidad mágica. Pues lo único que les importaba era su pequeño y perfecto Zachy.

Cerró sus ojos esmeralda con irritación, tratando de sacar a sus padres de su mente, en su lugar, volvió a pensar en las casas de la escuela; las casas eran cuatro: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff y Slytherin... Él no deseaba estar en Hufflepuff ya que todos decían que los de esa casa eran un montón de idiotas indecisos; Gryffindor estaba inmediatamente descartado; Ravenclaw era para inteligentes y los Slytherin eran famosos por su astucia y lealtad hacia su casa... Esas eran sus dos opciones... Aunque de las dos casas, Slytherin, sonaba como la mejor opción.

También era bueno por que la casa de Slytherin era enemiga de la casa Gryffindor; la rivalidad entre las casas había estado ocurriendo durante siglos según "La historia de Hogwarts". Había leído los viejos libros de escuela de sus padres cuando aprendió a leer (los elfos domésticos le habían enseñado a leer) ya que la única preocupación de sus padres durante los últimos 15 años había sido su famoso hijo mayor... Decir que sus padres no habían tenido tiempo para el sería eufemismo.

El tren había estado en movimiento durante unas horas cuando la puerta del compartimiento se abrió, se dio vuelta para ver al recién llegado y vio a un rubio de rostro pálido con unos llamativos ojos grises mirándolo; el desconocido lo miro durante un rato mas, luego miro el baúl negro y plata donde, con una caligrafía elegante estaba plasmado H. Potter y dijo:

—Así que eres uno de los famosos Potter... Me sorprende no haberte visto antes... Mi nombre es Draco, Draco Malfoy—.

Los ojos de Harry brillaron de irritación cuando dijo:

—Sí, resulta que soy uno de ellos, aunque, desde luego, no tuve elección; Solo en caso de que te importe, me llamo Harry—.

—Así que... ¿No te gusta ser famoso? — Dijo Draco arrastrando las palabras, levantando una ceja con cortés incredulidad—.

—Primero, yo no soy el famoso y segundo no, no me gusta. Mi hermano es un imbécil insoportable y mi padre es un idiota engreído que destruye la reputación de los sangre pura cada vez que abre la boca —Espetó Harry—.

—Creo que tú y yo realmente nos podríamos llevar bien, Potter.

—Llámame Harry.

—Entonces, tu puedes llamarme Draco ¿En que casa estas?

—No lo se.

— ¿Cómo que no sabes en que casa estás? —Preguntó Draco—.

—Yo nunca he estado en Hogwarts antes —Explicó Harry —Mis padres consideraban que no era necesario para mi recibir una educación Mágica—.

— ¿Cómo evitaron que recibieras la carta hasta ahora? —Preguntó Draco, con sus ojos grises iluminados por la curiosidad—.

—Con un hechizo de supresión de magia —Dijo Harry —No pude romperlo hasta hace poco, no tenia permitido estar cerca de una varita o un mago adulto desde que tenia seis años.

Draco soltó un silbido.

— ¿Por qué tus padres hicieron eso?

—Lo único que les preocupa es mi perfecto y famoso hermano; ellos no querían tener que preocuparse por su otro hijo —Dijo Harry venenosamente—.

— ¿Así que vas a estar en Gryffindor, cierto? Todos los Potter han estado ahí.

—De ninguna manera. No quiero tener nada que ver con mi familia o su preciosa casa.

—Espero que entres a Slytherin entonces, es la mejor casa de toda la escuela; casi todos los magos poderosos de los últimos 80 años, han estado ahí. Nosotros somos los únicos que valemos en esa escuela. Los Ravenclaws son inteligentes pero solo entraras ahí si tienes inteligencia.

—Créeme, tengo inteligencia de sobra —Sonrió Harry —Mi hermano solo tiene habilidades mágicas promedio, yo soy el que tiene talento, lástima que no soy exactamente fiel al nombre de la familia.

—Encantado de conocerte, Potter. Espero verte en la mesa de Slytherin. Ya casi llegamos, es posible que quieras cambiarte.

—Gracias. Te veo luego, Draco.

—Hasta luego, Harry.

Draco dio media vuelta y se alejó mientras Harry se puso su túnica con una risita. Si sus padres se enteraban que había estado hablando con un Malfoy… se río entre dientes al pensar en las reacciones de sus padres (todo el mundo sabía que los Malfoy eran los principales defensores del señor oscuro) Su madré lo habría mirado con los labios tan apretados que se le hubiesen puesto blancos y su padre… Corto la línea de pensamiento en ese instante, negándose a pensar en James Potter.

Cuando el tren paro, el se llevo su baúl a lo largo de la plataforma y luego camino por el sendero, al final del sendero los esperaban carruajes sin caballos. Harry sabía que los carruajes eran tirados por thestrals y por un momento quiso ser capas de verlos; sabía que era probable que pudiera verlos dentro poco tiempo porque los thestrals solo podían ser vistos por aquellos que habían visto a alguien morir.

Entro en el cuarto carruaje y se encontró a si mismo sentándose solo. Eso estaba bien con el, eso le daba tiempo para repasar su presentación... Harry sabía que la clasificación sería publica, luego de que el profesor lo presentara él era el primer estudiante en ser aceptado en la escuela tres años tarde, Dumbledore y sus padres querían hacer publicidad con esto. El sonrió ligeramente, este era un truco publicitario que le gustaba; sería bueno shockear a sus padres y a sus amigos, por no mencionar a su estúpido y malcreado hermano.

Harry Potter se echó a reír y fue bueno que este solo en el carruaje... Su risa le enviaría escalofríos por la espina dorsal a cualquiera que se atreviera a escucharla.

La vida es buena, pensó, muy buena...

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Hasta acá llegamos :), espero les guste la traducción de cualquier forma están invitados cordialmente a mi Fic entre sombras :3 es algo... Similar, Harry tiene a su gemelo Johan y sus padres tienen preferencia por el, Harry es adoptado por los Malfoy :), pasense y nos vemos en el próximo cap :).

Bellatrix Hayley Hale...


	2. Colocación

Hola chicos esta historia NO es mía es de Herald-MageAnduli yo la estoy traduciendo con pleno consentimiento de la autora, recuerden H.P tampoco es mio es de J.K :3 empecemos :)

Capítulo 2.- Colocación

Capítulo 2:

Severus Snape se sentaba en su lugar habitual al final de la mesa de profesores, frunciendo el ceño furiosamente a los estudiantes que entraban en habitación y se sentaban en las mesas, su ceño se profundizó cuando vio a Zachary Potter sentarse en la mesa de Gryffindor, rodeado por su usual grupo de admiradores; Vio al pelirrojo sentarse en su asiento mientras hacía un comentario desagradable que estaba diseñado para ser ingenioso, cada vez que un mechón rojo de pelo caía sobre su cicatriz en forma de rayo, se lo colocaba de tras de la oreja.

Tenía suficiente con ese pequeño imbécil arrogante de cabeza hueca y ahora tenía que soportar también a su gemelo, seguramente el gemelo sería igual de molesto e ignorante que su hermano.

Vio como sus Slytherins entraban con cara de disgusto al gran salón, todos excepto Zabini, Lestrange y Malfoy, los tres caminaban hacía la mesa de Slytherin con caras inmutables ignorando completamente a los Gyffindor's.

Ellos tres eran unos sangre pura guapos y de confianza; pero los tres eran completamente diferentes...

Tor Lestrange tenía cara de duendecillo, tenia el pelo rubio oscuro y los cálidos ojos marrones de su mortífago padre, él era el mas pequeño del grupo; Blaise Zabini era un elegante pelirrojo con ojos azul oscuro, él era el hijo menor de una familia griega que había permanecido neutral en la guerra y el mas alto del grupo; Draco era el del medio, pálido, con pelo rubio platinado como el de su padre y ojos grises, él era el hijo mayor ( y único reconocido) del mortífago Lucius Malfoy; por un momento los ojos grises del chico se encontraron con los azules del peli-negro y se redujeron increíblemente.

Lamont era su hermano menor, pero Lucius había repudiado al niño después de que entrara en Gryffindor y se convirtiera en uno de los mejores amigos de Zachary Potter.

Los ojos de Draco se encontraron con los suyos y el muchacho le dio un pequeño asentimiento de cabeza en forma de saludo, él le devolvió el gesto; de todos los Slytherins los tres eran los estudiantes mas competentes y capaces. No le molestaba ser uno de los padrinos de Draco (Junto con Rodolphus Lestrange); él encontraba al muchacho simpático y tenia una inteligencia que coincidía con su buena apariencia.

Después de que los aterrorizados niños de primer año fueron ordenados, vio como Dumbledore se levantó y se dirigió al frente, los alumnos prestaron muy poca atención a sus advertencias habituales, prestándole más atención al echo de que se iba a realizar el Torneo de los Tres magos por primera vez en un siglo.

—Ahora, ustedes van a ser testigos de un hecho poco habitual en la escuela Hogwarts... De vez en cuando se aceptan estudiantes trasladados desde otras escuelas, pero ellos nunca son aceptados si no estaban en la lista original y si ya pasaron del tercer año de escuela; nunca hemos aceptado un estudiante que no sea un transferido pero eso esta por cambiar... ¡Démosle la bienvenida a Harry Potter!

Las puertas de roble se abrieron y Minerva entro al salón, seguida por el gemelo mas joven; Severus parpadeo, él chico era tremendamente diferente a su hermano por lo menos en la apariencia; tenía cerca de 5 pies de alto, era delgado y parecía estar compuesto enteramente por huesos largos y estrechos; su rostro era hermoso, con pómulos delgados y prominentes; una frente alta y lisa; los cálidos ojos esmeralda del chico contrastaba con su rostro pálido y su pelo negro azabache que era tan recto y fino como el del propio Snape.

Lo mas sorprendió a Severus fue la expresión fría de la cara del joven, miraba a su alrededor con una mirada de confianza e inteligencia; cada movimiento era preciso y engañosamente lento. Con calma se acerco a Dumbledore y le estrecho la mano al director, aceptando su bienvenida.

Minerva se acercó a él con el sombrero seleccionador y lo puso sobre su cabeza, este deliberó durante un tiempo sorprendentemente largo, Severus asumió que el sombrero lo colocaría inmediatamente en Gryffindor. Miro hacía la mesa de Gryffindor y vio que Zachary veía la clasificación de su hermano con los ojos entrecerrados; tenía en su boca una mueca extraña y a Snape le tomo un momento darse cuenta de que era un expresión infeliz. Que extraño, pensó, yo pensé que el niño de oro estaría feliz de que su hermano estuviera aquí.

El sombrero abrió la boca y dijo:

—He llegado a una decisión...

— ¿Cuál es tu decisión en esta ocasión tan trascendental? —Preguntó Dumbledore mientras Minerva le quitaba el sombrero a Potter—.

—Slytherin —Respondió el sombrero de una sola vez en un tono muy decidido. Severus casi salta por la sorpresa—.

Toda la escuela estallo en murmullos y susurros tanto de los estudiantes como del personal... Esto era algo inaudito...

¿¡El famoso niño que había derrotado al innombrable tenía un hermano Slytherin!?

La boca del joven Potter se torció para formar una fría sonrisa, mientras unos ojos marrones parpadeaban mirando con asombro a los ojos de su hermano; después de un momento Zachary apretó los dientes con rabia y se quedo sentado malhumorado, Harry levantó la barbilla de manera desafiante y caminó hacia la mesa de Slytherin, tomando asiento junto a Draco, quien parecía encantado.

Severus no pudo apartar la mirada del joven Potter durante la cena... Su sonrisa triste, pero victoriosa, que tenía en la boca era muy inesperada, giro su cabeza para ver a Zachary y observó la expresión de enojo del chico mayor; sin duda el perfecto hijo iba enviarles a sus padres una carta con la sorprendente noticia.

Bueno, este año promete ser bastante interesante...

Zachary miraba a su hermano pequeño con la boca fruncida formando una delgada línea, de repente, sonrió, esta era su oportunidad de deshacerse de la pequeña plaga; había avergonzado el nombre de la familia y esto no tenia arreglo, no había forma de que James soportaría un hijo Slytherin, era hora de enviar a sus padres una carta, de todos modos tenia que enviarles una carta, había olvidado su foto favorita en su casa.

Ahora no tendré que verlo en casa en las vacaciones de verano, pensó alegremente, su hermano menor era un fastidio de todos modos, siempre actuaba tan superior; Se dio vuelta y le dio una sonrisa falsa a Hermione Granger, la chica era greñuda y no muy atractiva, pero tenia cerebro.

—Mione ¿Podrías ayudarme a redactar una carta para mi padre esta noche? Creo que debería saber donde a sido clasificado mi hermano.

—Con mucho gusto, Zachary —Susurro ella, batiendo las pestañas y sonriendo—.

—Gracias. Tu eres la chica mas inteligente de la escuela, sabes que me gusta conseguir lo que quiero —Sonrió Zach—.

—Ciertamente, te gusta —Ronroneó Hermione—.

Harry se puso de pie y siguió a Draco hacia la salida del gran salón, él otro Slytherin se había ofrecido a acompañarlo a la oficina de McGonagal para elegir sus clases; Mientras caminaba sonreía ampliamente... ¡Él lo había logrado, había sido colocado en Slytherin! Eso era completamente lo opuesto a lo que su familia esperaba de él.

Entró al despacho de la profesora y miro hacia arriba, ella lo miraba severamente.

—Mañana a las 8 en punto vamos a probar tu nivel de conocimiento, lo mas probable es que seas colocado en las clases de cuarto año; Tienes dos asignaturas optativas ¿Qué quieres?

Draco le había recomendado dos y sonaban lo suficientemente interesantes como para elegirlas.

—Quiero cuidado de criaturas Mágicas y esgrima por favor.

—Muy bien. Suponiendo que entres en las clases del cuarto curso, tendrás exactamente el mismo horario que Malfoy —Ella no parecía nada sorprendida— Tienes que estar en tu sala común justo en la puesta de sol y si eres atrapado saliendo después del toque de queda obtendrás al menos dos detenciones y perderás puntos de tu casa.

—Sí, profesora —Dijo fríamente—.

Una vez que él y Draco salieron del despacho, el rodo los ojos y dijo:

—¿Acaso me cree un niño de primero? Estoy algo grande para ser intimidado por amenazas de detención.

Draco le sonrió y dijo:

—Lo sé. Ella también es así en clases, es la jefe de Gryffindor por lo tanto siempre hace caso omiso de las bromas de tu hermano y le da puntos por cualquier cosa ¿Has visto a esa chica de pelo rizado con los dientes delanteros largos sentada junto a él?

—Sí —Sonrió Harry— Ella no es exactamente la chica mas linda del mundo ¿Cierto?

—¡Por supuesto que no! —Draco se rio— Ella no es mas que escoria, una sangre sucia sabelotodo; McGonagall la adora y siempre esta alabándola. McGonagall enseña transfiguración, la única clase que vale la pena es Pociones, que es impartida por el profesor Snape, él es el jefe de nuestra casa y un Mortífago; mi padre es amigo de él y él siempre favorece a Slytherin. Es muy divertido verlo insultar a tu hermano.

—Por supuesto que debe serlo —Sonrió Harry—.

Los dos caminaron hacia las mazmorras y entraron a la sala común de Slytherin. La contraseña era "Lealtad". Miro alrededor de la sala común y sonrió, estaba pintada con varios tonos de verde esmeralda, plata, oro y negro oscuro; Dos chicos estaban sentados en cómodas sillas cercanas a la chimenea y siguió a Draco cuando se acercaron a ellos.

—Blaise, Tor, les presento a Harry Potter —Dijo Draco—.

—Es un placer —Murmuro el mas alto, con una agradable voz, tenía ojos azules muy oscuros y el pelo rojizo dorado —Mi nombre es Blaise Zabini.

—Me alegro de conocerte Potter, mi nombre es Torian Lestrange, pero todo el mundo me llama Tor —Tor tenia rasgos afilados, delgados y su piel se complementaba perfectamente con sus ojos marrones y cabello rubio oscuro—.

—Por favor, llámame Harry, estoy arto de ser llamado por mi apellido.

—Por supuesto —Respondió Blaise —No se como sobreviviste lidiando con el idota de tu hermano.

—Yo tampoco —Dijo Harry secamente—.

—Vamos te voy a mostrar el camino a los dormitorios —Dijo Draco—.

—Nos vemos Blaise, Tor.

—Nos vemos mañana Harry —Respondieron los dos—.

—Están bien —comento Harry mientras caminaban—.

—Blaise y Tor son los mejores, pero todos los Slytherins son amables unos con otros; nosotros creemos en la lealtad de casa, a diferencia de otros que podría nombrar.

Llegaron a la habitación y su baúl negro y plata estaba apoyado en el extremo de la ultima cama de dosel de la habitación; había una túnica verde y plata en la otra única cama que había.

—Esa es mía, todas las habitaciones son de dos, he estado solo aquí desde primer año así que… será bueno tener algo de compañía.

Harry se vistió para dormir, se meto debajo de las sabanas y dijo:

—Nos vemos en la mañana, Drake.

La única respuesta de Malfoy fue un gruñido, él sonrió, cerro los ojos con la sonrisa todavía en su cara.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Hasta acá llegamos :), espero les guste la traducción de cualquier forma están invitados cordialmente a mi Fic entre sombras :3 es algo... Similar, Harry tiene a su gemelo Johan y sus padres tienen preferencia por el, Harry es adoptado por los Malfoy :), pasense y nos vemos en el próximo cap :).

Bellatrix Hayley Hale...


	3. The Howler's and Convertatión

Hola chicos esta historia NO es mía es de Herald-MageAnduli yo la estoy traduciendo con pleno consentimiento de la autora, recuerden H.P tampoco es mio es de J.K :3 empecemos :)

Capítulo 3.- El Howler y conversaciónes

Capítulo 3:

A la mañana siguiente entro al gran salón bostezando, hizo su camino hacía la mesa de Slytherin y se sentó al lado de Draco. Justo cuando acabo de untar su tostada y verter jugo de naranja en un vaso llegaron las lechuzas. Harry parpadeo, y vio a las cientos de lechuzas que entraron en el gran salón, para entregar cartas y paquetes a los estudiantes. Él se quedo mirando a una lechuza con el rostro pálido, era una hermosa lechuza que pertenecía a su padre y que llevaba en sus garras un sobre escarlata.

Oh Merlín, me envió un vociferador, Zachary debe haberle dicho que estoy en Slytherin.

El pájaro no se quedó en la habitación durante mucho tiempo,dejo caer el sobre sobre la mesa y se fue, al parecer, todos los estudiantes estaban mirando el sobre. Miro hacia arriba y vio a su hermano sonriéndole desde la mesa de Gryffindor. Harry formo un puño con sus delgados dedos, ¡Pagaras por humillarme Zachary James Godric Potter!.

No se molesto en levantarse e irse a otro lado, toda la escuela oiría esto de todos modos, en su lugar, corto cuidadosamente el sobre y lo abrió. La voz de su padre con el volumen magnificado cien veces más salió del sobre.

—Bueno —La voz de James Potter era plana, sin emociones, Harry intento no temblar la voz de su padre solo se oía así cuando él estaba enojado con algo o con alguien —Te criamos, te alimentamos y te vestimos, tratamos de poner algunos valores en tu cabeza, pero aparentemente tu estupidez es tan grande que eres capas de ignorar lo importante que es tu hermano para el mundo mágico—.

Harry curvo sus labios formando un mueca, el odiaba cuando su padre lo insultaba asi; miro hacia la mesa de profesores y al ver la cara de sorpresa del profesor Snape aparto la mirada con la cara roja por la vergüenza.

—Toda mi familia ha estado en Gryffindor, la más noble casa que hay en Hogwarts, donde solo entran las personas que son valientes y abnegadas... No voy a dejar que tu, de todas las personas, seas el que ensucie nuestra reputación...

—Tu hermano me a sugerido esto durante años, debería haber sabido que mi perfecto y maravilloso hijo siempre tiene la razón —Harry vio a Zachary sonreír en la mesa de los leones —Tu madré esta de acuerdo conmigo, la casa de Slytherin siempre a creado magos oscuros y yo no voy a tolerar que un hijo mio este ahí, esa es la casa del enemigo mortal de tu hermano, si tú quieres hacer este tipo de cosas entonces solo tengo una opción, así que este sera tu destino así que…

—¡TU ESTAS OFICIALMENTE REPUDIADO! ¡CONSIDERATE UN EX MIEMBRO DE LA FAMILIA POTTER! ¡YO ME NIEGO A RECONOCER TU EXISTENCIA!...

—Los papeles están casi completos se te quitaran todas tus sucesiones y tu nombre, ahora serás simplemente Harry, te sugiero que te acostumbres; iremos a la escuela el día 4 para que firmes los papeles, una cosa más —Harry miro el sobre y se pregunto que querría decirle su padre luego de todo lo le grito antes; el vociferador abrió la boca y dijo — No necesito un segundo hijo cuando mi primer hijo es mi heredero y el orgullo de mi corazón... Tu eres un ignorante, arrogante y un ingrato, tu nunca llegaras a hacer algo asi que acostúmbrate a ser un desconocido; esta es la ultima comunicación que tendrás conmigo... Firma James Merlin Godric Rowan Potter, heredero de la noble casa de Godric Gryffindor y de la noble casa Potter...

Harry rápidamente rasgo el sobre en dos y lo arrojo sobre su plato, saco su varita y gruño un incendio; el sobre estallo en llamas de color escarlata, Harry salió del gran salón dejando el sobre haciéndose cenizas en una sala que estaba en silencio absoluto.

Severus observaba a las lechuzas volar hacia los estudiantes, sus ojos oscuros se detuvieron inmediatamente en una ave que llevaba un sobre de color escarlata chillón, el ave calló justo delante de Harry Potter y este se quedo sentado mirándolo durante un rato, luego miro hacia arriba notando la sonrisa triunfante de su hermano; la mirada de odio puro del muchacho más joven le hizo retorcerse en su asiento; no me gustaría ser Zachary Potter en estos momentos, pensó.

El muchacho no salió de la sala para abrir el sobre como todos, el abrió el sobre allí mismo en la mesa. Severus admiraba su coraje, los vociferadores siempre eran embarazos debido a que proyectaban la voz de sus escritores.

Apenas abrió el sobre la voz plana de James Potter salio del sobre; Severus lo había oído pocas veces hablar en ese tono de voz, ya que ese todo solo iba dirigido exclusivamente a las personas que despreciaba, a las que consideraba que eran inferiores a la basura... La única razón por la cual Severus no escuchaba esa vos a menudo era Dumbledore; él se sorprendió mucho al escuchar a James dirigirse así a su hijo.

El despreciable Gryffindor comenzó a insultar la inteligencia de su hijo menor, por la cara de Harry él se dio cuenta que eso no era nuevo; por un momento los ojos esmeralda del muchacho de encontraron con su expresión de sorpresa, Harry se estremeció y volteo la cara muerto de vergüenza.

La carta continuaba y James alababa a su hijo mayor, su famoso hijo mayor al mismo tiempo mostraba su enfermo fanatismo hacia Gryffindor; también se las arreglo para insultar al chico, diciendo que todo niño mágico sabia que el señor oscuro había sido un Slytherin.

La vos plana de James se convirtió en un rugido cuando grito lo repudiaba y dijo que los papeles estarían completos en dos días, luego la voz se hizo suave y amenazante de nuevo y Severus no podía creer lo que escuchaba... Potter le decía al muchacho, mediante la carta, que nunca seria nada en la vida y que nunca fue deseado de todos modos; esto es irreal, pensó, sacudiendo la cabeza, primero lo avergüenza delante de toda escuela anunciando públicamente que lo repudia y ahora lo insulta y lo degrada aun mas...

Por un momento los ojos esmeralda miraron el sobre y luego el joven Potter rasgo el sobre en dos, lo quemo y salió del gran salón, pero él no salió lo suficientemente rápido como para que Severus no notará el dolor y la vergüenza en la cara del muchacho junto con algunas lágrimas que se estaban formando en sus ojos verdes; después de que el papel se convirtiera en cenizas y el fuego se apagara, un estudiante de la mesa de Gryffindor se puso a reír.

Severus giro su cabeza para enfrentar al estudiante que se reía y vio incrédulo como Zachary Potter temblaba de felicidad.

— ¡Por fin papa se deshizo de ese tonto estorbo! ¿No tiene nada inteligente para decir ahora verdad? —Grito el hijo mayor de los Potter mientras se reía—.

Zachary tenia suerte de que habían leyes acerca de como podían castigar los profesores a sus alumnos; Severus miro al muchacho famoso y deseo no ser un profesor, el muchacho captó su mirada por un momento y tragó saliva, la mirada de su profesor era casi asesina.

Uno de los pequeños compinches de Zachary río nerviosamente y las conversaciones comenzaron en el gran salón. Severus entrecerró los ojos y uso el hechizo para escuchar desde lejos para escuchar lo que Zachary estaba diciendo.

—Nunca quise un hermano de todos modos, él se cree que muy inteligente, pero si el encanto de supresión de magia que mi padre le puso no se hubiese roto este verano, yo no tendría que aguantarlo aquí; él es tan estúpido que mis padres ni siquiera se molestaron en educarlo, el no aprendo a leer hasta que cumplió los 7 ¡Y solo aprendió a hacerlo por que nuestros elfos domésticos le enseñaron!.

—Debió haber sido terrible tener que lidiar con él —Dijo Ron Weasley—.

—Fue horrible, ciertamente —Concordo Zachary —Lo que mi padre dijo es verdad, el trato de enseñarle a Harry algunos valores, pero la mayoría de las veces el era tan estúpido que mi padre tenia que usar su mano...

¿James lo golpeaba? Severus no poda creer que Zachary lo dijera así, tan a la ligera.

—Todo lo que mamá hacía era ignorarlo o gritarle —Continuo Zachary —Ella siempre dijo que es una lástima que él haya nacido con sus ojos, ya que él no tiene ni una pisca de inteligencia detrás de ellos, deberías escuchar el tono de vos que utiliza con ella a veces, es francamente una falta de respeto.

—Pobre Lily —Simpatizo Ron —Su propio hijo no la respeta.

—Puede que sea su hijo por sangre, pero no por apellido; después de esto, ni siquiera va a estar relacionado con nosotros por la sangre, gracias a Merlín; mi papá tiene razón el nunca lograra nada con su arrogante ignorancia.

Severus deshizo el hechizo, incapaz de escuchar más; por Merlín, la forma en que tratan a este chico es increíble, no podía creer que James golpeara a su propio hijo, y menos mal que se dio cuenta de como era Lily en realidad.

Sentado en la mesa Severus pensó en la familia Potter durante un rato antes de desaparecer para prepararse para su primera clase que era doble hora con los Hufflepuff y los Ravenclaw.

Curiosamente estaba deseoso de tener su primera clase con el joven Potter, tenia muchas ganas de probar la inteligencia del niño, también estaba deseando quitar algunos puntos a Gryffindor, por razones comprensibles y aceptables por supuesto.

Draco miro, con sus tormentosos ojos grises, a su nuevo compañero de clases; su disgusto a hacia James Potter había aumentado, repudio a su hijo solo por estar en una casa que a él no le agradaba era malo, pero, ¿Decirle que había sido repudiado mediante un vociferador? Eso era cruel, su propio padre por lo menos había tenido la decencia de informare su decisión a Lamont en privado.

Se debatió mentalmente sobre si ir o no ir antes de ponerse de pie y caminar por el pasillo, miro a su izquierda y no vio ningún signo que mostrara que Harry hubiera pasado por ahí, miro hacia la derecha y vio a Harry sentado una esquina, casi perdido entre la sombra de un pilar; Draco se acercó a él y se agacho frente a él, mientras que miraba al rostro de rasgos finos de Harry con compasión; los ojos esmeralda, llenos de dolor y rabia, se encontraron con su mirada.

Draco se sentó junto al pequeño niño y le dijo:

—Tú no los necesitas de todos modos Harry, tu mismo me dijiste que nunca se molestaron en reconocerte. Tu inteligencia se pierde con ellos, pero no te preocupes, eres un Slytherin y los Slytherins siempre estamos para ayudar a otro Slytherin; Sev es mi padrino, si alguna ves necesitas su ayuda o un consejo él siempre va a estar dispuesto a escucharte...

—¿Sev? —Dijo Harry divertido—.

—Bueno, ¿Yo no lo puedo llamar Profesor Snape en privado verdad? —Se burló Draco—.

—Supongo que no —Dijo Harry y soltó una débil risa —Eso seria muy extraño, pero es que simplemente no veo como puedes ponerle un apodo como Sev.

—Mi Papá y Rodolphus son los únicos que lo llaman así —Confeso Draco— Yo lo llamo Severus, cuando papá lo quiere molestar lo llama Sevie...

Harry soltó una risita.

—Bueno ese es mejor que el apodo que usa la Sra Fudge para llamar a su esposo.

— ¿Ah, si? ¿Cuál es el apodo de nuestro idiota favorito? —Dijo Draco arrastrando las palabras, la verdad era que había muy pocos a los cuales les agradaba el Ministerio de Magia—.

—Fudgie Wudgie —Respondió Harry con los ojos brillando por la risa contenida al ver la expresión de incredulidad de Draco—.

—Oh Merlín, ¿Estas seguro?— Preguntó Draco riendo—.

—Muy seguro, James estaba hablando con el un día en el ministerio y su esposa se acercó a hablar con él — Contesto Harry—.

— ¡Tengo que contarle a mi padre! Va a hacer que se sienta mejor consigo mismo ya que este es peor que el apodo que le dio Severus a él —Sonrió Draco—.

—¿Qué apodo?.

—Lucy —Respondió Draco con la cara roja por la risa—.

—Ouch —Murmuró Harry —Debe ser difícil lidiar con un apodo así.

Draco miro al chico de cabello negro y sonrió, su actitud era mucho mejor que la de antes, estaba menos triste y avergonzado.

—Ya que me van a repudiar de todos modos, hay algo que siempre he querido hacer —Dijo Harry—.

— ¿Qué quieres hacer? —Preguntó Draco—.

—James —Sus ojos esmeralda se estrecharon con enojo —Me nombro Harry por su padre Harold; nunca me ha gustado mi nombre, cuando tenga que ir a completar los papeles voy a cambiar mi nombre oficialmente—.

—¿Y como te vas a llamar? —A Draco le dio escalofríos el enojo en la voz de su nuevo compañero cuando él dijo el nombre de James, el tono duro que utilizaba lo hacía temblar—.

—Rial, siempre me ha gustado ese nombre y suena mejor que Harry —Contestó Harry—.

—Rial era el nombre del hijo mayor de Salazar Slytherin —Dijo Draco —El se suicido y desde entonces nadie ha utilizado ese nombre antes.

—Lo se —Respondió Harry con los ojos brillantes —Creo que ya es hora de que alguien vuelva a utilizarlo.

—Bueno Drake, tengo que ir a la oficina de McGonagall para la prueba y creo que tu tienes esgrima. Te veré mas tarde.

—Hey ¿Por qué me llamas así? Mi nombre ya es lo suficientemente corto —Pregunto Draco—.

—Drake suena bien —Dijo Harry distraídamente mientras se levantaba y se alejaba—.

—Bueno —Dijo Draco hablando solo en voz alta —Creo que te has metido en algo grande este año.

El soltó un bufido de risa y se fue al salón.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Hasta acá llegamos :), espero les guste la traducción de cualquier forma están invitados cordialmente a mi Fic entre sombras :3 es algo... Similar, Harry tiene a su gemelo Johan y sus padres tienen preferencia por el, Harry es adoptado por los Malfoy :), pasense y nos vemos en el próximo cap :).

Bellatrix Hayley Hale...


	4. Pociones

Hola chicos esta historia NO es mía es de Herald-MageAnduli yo la estoy traduciendo con pleno consentimiento de la autora, recuerden H.P tampoco es mio es de J.K :3 empecemos :)

Capítulo 4.- Pociones

Capítulo 4:

En el almuerzo Harry entró al gran salón y se sentó al lado de Draco, quien estaba sentado en medio de Blaise y Tor; los tres estaban teniendo una animada discusión sobre el torneo de los tres magos, Draco estaba diciendo algo sobre los campeones cuando él se sentó.

—Lo único que espero es que Granger no sea seleccionada como campeona de Hogwarts, la idea de que esa Gryffindor sabelotodo con horrible cabello represente a nuestra escuela es un asco.

—Creo que preferiría que nos represente Granger en vez de un Hufflepuff; los Hufflepuff son todos tan imparciales que podrían ayudar a las otras escuelas, eso arruinaría por completo el torneo y probablemente van a poner un límite de edad para poder participar en el torneo de los tres magos, ya que se ha llevado varias vidas… El ministerio está tratando de evitar que alguien muera este año.

Blaise se río de su comentario sobre los Hufflepuf y Tor lo miro respetuosamente cuando expreso sus razones por las que podría haber una restricción de edad, Draco parpadeo y dijo:

—Tienes razón, sin embargo no puedo dejar de esperar que el campeón sea un Slytherin, eso sería genial.

—Sí, lo seria —Dijo Harry sonriente— Pase todas las pruebas de "Meowgonagall" aunque solo fue hasta el nivel de cuarto año, estoy un poco decepcionado realemente hubiera sido un desafío ver hasta dónde podía llegar.

—"MeowGonagall" —Blaise estaba tratando de no reírse.

—Es una animaga y es un gato ¿Nó?

—Sí —Dijo Draco—.

—Ya me lo imaginaba, ella maúlla, mas no muerde —Dijo suavemente—.

Varios alumnos de quinto año lo oyeron y se echaron a reír, muy pronto, la mayor parte de la mesa de Slytherin estaba riéndose de la frase dicha por Harry y del nuevo apodo de su profesora menos querida...

— ¡Así que vas a unirte a nosotros en pociones esta tarde! Eso es genial… —Draco sonrió —Sé que Snape va a querer probarte, él te va a intimidar pero esa es la forma en la que te juzgara, él tiene a los Gryffindors intimidados, Longbottom casi se desmaya cada vez que lo ve llegar.

Harry trato de no reírse y fracasando estrepitosamente.

—Estoy deseando que llegue ese momento, ¡Aunque vas a tener que ayudarme a mantener una cara seria!.

—Voy a intentarlo, pero ten en cuenta que yo también estaré tratando de mantener la mía —Sonrió Draco—.

—Esto va a ser divertido, siempre he tenido una fascinación para las pociones

—Harry se veía pensativo—.

— ¡Va a ser divertido verte hacer el ridículo Potter! —Bufo Draco—.

—Sí, lo va a ser —Dijo Harry salvajemente—.

Draco lo miro con confusión plasmada en sus ojos grises. Por un momento pensó en explicarle al rubio a que se refería, pero decidió no hacerlo. Si Draco era tan inteligente como él creía, él lo averiguaría con el tiempo; así que en lugar de explicárselo, él sonrió a su compañero y puso comida en su plato.

Cuando Severus entró en su salón de clases para su clase de pociones doble en la tarde con los Slytherin y los Gryffindor de cuarto año se sorprendió al ver al Potter más joven sentado al lado de Draco, él había imaginado que muchacho era inteligente y en cuanto a los asientos, la pareja parecía haber congeniado de inmediato.

—Por más que el torneo se realice aquí espero que todos presten atención en esta clase —Dijo en voz baja llamando su atención —El hecho de que se realice aquí en Hogwarts no significa que ustedes puedan convertirse en unos idiotas, aunque la mayoría de ustedes ya lo son.

El joven Potter levantó una ceja ante su pequeño discurso, observándolo con casual atención, los ojos de negros azulados se clavaron en los esmeralda y dijo Severus:

—Ya que no he tenido el placer de enseñarle durante los últimos tres años, tendré que hacerle unas preguntas, son bastante fáciles para cualquiera que se haya tomado la molestia de aprender algo.-

—Por supuesto Profesor —Respondió Harry cortésmente sin pestañear.

Severus sonrió interiormente decidiendo que le haría las mismas preguntas que le hizo a Zachary en su primer año.

—¿Qué es un bezoar?

—Es una piedra que se encuentra en el estómago de una cabra que contrarresta la mayoria de los venenos.

— ¿Cuál es la diferencia entre acónito y luparia?

—Son la misma planta señor, también le llaman anapelo.

Severus comenzó a hacerle preguntas más difíciles, tratando de hacer que el joven Potter fallase; por último, le hizo las dos preguntas más difíciles que les daba a sus estudiantes de séptimo año, y que ellos tenían problemas para contestarlas.

— ¿Por qué es difícil hacer un antídoto para el filtro de muertos en vida?

—Porque el fabricante del antídoto debe saber que cantidad de poción a ingerido la víctima y debe tener una muestra de sangre antes de que se le de el antídoto.

— ¿Por qué el veritasereum es claro y cuando fue elaborado por primera vez? —Esa era una pregunta difícil, que les hacía a sus estudiantes de E.X.T.A.S.i.S—.

—Primero, el Vertasereum es la poción de la verdad más poderosa que existe, es claro porque tiene el equilibrio perfecto entre los ingredientes que son considerados oscuros y de Luz, fue elaborada hace 15 años por usted, señor, la hizo luego de que el asesino de su hermano mayor fuera declarado inocente porque era capaz de mentir estando bajo los efectos de la poción de la verdad que utilizaba el ministerio en ese momento —Los ojos verdes de Harry miraban a los des Snape sin pestañear—.

Toda la clase se había quedado en silencio, mirando al nuevo estudiante y a él, por su parte Severus estaba atónito, muy pocas personas sabia sobre el asesinato de su hermano, y ni James ni Lily Potter eran unas de esas personas; Miro al joven extraordinario frente a él y en realidad le sonrió, era una sonrisa delgada y rígida pero hizo que toda la clase susurrara.

—Estuviste bien en todo, Potter, me alegra saber que alguien en su familia si se molesta en leer los libros necesarios y es bueno saber también que algunas personas tienen un correcto conocimiento de pociones; 20 puntos para Slytherin por seis preguntas bien contestadas y 10 puntos por tener conocimiento previo de temas de nivel E.X.T.A.S.I.S.

Algunos Gryffindors estaban murmurando y Zachary Potter le estaba disparando una mirada de intenso odio a su gemelo.

—Abran sus libros en la página 254 donde encontraran las instrucciones para la poción regeneradora de sangre, al final de esta clase espero que todos ustedes hayan hecho al menos la primera etapa correctamente, más allá de eso no espero que logren mas.

Se sentó y comenzó a calificar algunos ensayos de sexto año, por el rabillo del ojo vio como Harry leía la lista de ingredientes y se acercaba con cuidado a medir cada uno, con un golpecito de su varita creo una versión más pequeña de la llama que él había creado esta mañana y cuidadosamente comenzó a elaborar la poción; Snape observo como los dedos delgados del chico cortaban precisamente el bitteroot para luego echar los pedacitos en el caldero al mismo tiempo en el que él agitaba con la mano izquierda.

Ninguno de sus movimientos fueron en vanos y cada acción era lisa como el cristal, a menos que él lo juzgara equivocadamente, el joven Potter era natural en el tema de las pociones.

Ya casi al final de la clase Snape caminaba alrededor de las mesas, haciendo comentarios ácidos acerca de algunas de las pociones de los Gryffindor's; cuando llego a la mesa de Zachary él se burló, la poción era igual que el cemento con un lío negro pegajoso.

— ¿Espera que alguien se ahogue con eso? ¿Añadió el Bitterroot antes de que el agua hirviera por completo? Tiene suerte de que sepa un hechizo de desaparición; debería hacerle limpiar esto a mano, tal vez eso haga que aprenda a como hacer una poción correctamente —Snape desapareció el desorden y espeto —20 puntos menos para Gryffindor por no leer las instrucciones y otros diez por perder el tiempo, si lo hace otra vez voy a duplicar la cantidad de puntos retirados—.

Se acercó a los Slytherins y miro sus resultados sin comentar nada, cuando la poción regeneradora de sangre se hacia correctamente toma un color plata oscuro, Draco fue el que más cerca estuvo de hacer de lograr hacerla correctamente hasta ese momento, su poción era de color gris nublado.

—Muy bien señor Malfoy, espero que la próxima vez usted intente cortar la bitterroot en menor tiempo posible, hace que sea más fácil moverse —Dijo Severus con aprobación—.

—Gracias, señor —Respondió Draco—.

El llego hasta el caldero del señor Potter y se detuvo a mirar fijamente el liquido plateado oscuro perfecto, con un movimiento hábil de varita Snape puso un poco de poción en un tubo y se cortó el dedo con un afilado cuchillo color oro, cuidadosamente dejo caer una sola gota del liquidó en su dedo y vio como el dedo se sanaba instantáneamente.

—Ha hecho una perfecta poción regeneradora de sangre en menos de dos horas —Él miro a los ojos verdes, que lo miraban sin expresión —Felicidades señor Potter, recibirá la máxima puntuación, voy a embotellar esto para dárselo a Madame Pomfrey y esta excluido del ensayo de dos páginas de la importancia del Bitteroot en las pociones de sangre que deberá ser entregado mañana al comienzo de la clase—.

Los otros estudiantes se quejaron y Harry sonrió.

—Otros diez puntos para Slytherin. Pueden retirarse.

A medida que los estudiantes comenzaron a salir Snape dijo:

—Quédese un momento, Harry Potter.

—Sí, señor —Dijo Harry en voz baja acercándose al escritorio de Snape, esperando a que los demás salieran, cuando su gemelo pelirrojo camino frente a él, él le agarro el brazo y gruño:

—Pagaras por humillarme así, Zachary James Godric Potter; yo no estaba bromeando cuando dije que no le tengo miedo a los métodos de castigo de James...

— ¿Te conozco? —Dijo Zachary fríamente, soltándose del agarre de Harry y alejándose—.

El gemelo más joven vio a su hermano mayor irse con los ojos esmeralda ardiendo con malicia y odio puro; después de calmarse, Harry se acercó a escritorio de Severus.

—¿Si profesor?

— ¿Alguna vez ha preparado o ayudado a alguien a preparar una poción antes de hoy señor Potter?

—No, señor. Nunca se me permitió estar cerca de algo o alguien mágico —Contesto Harry—.

—Muchos magos y brujas adultos necesitan al menos tres horas para hacer la poción que tu hiciste esta tarde, pareces tener un talento natural para las pociones. ¿Lees mucho?

—Lo hago todo el tiempo señor; cuando esta encerrado durante una gran cantidad de tiempo tiende a encontrar cosas que hacer, me he leído todos los libros escolares de James y Lily al menos dos veces, siempre que podía sacaba algún libro de la biblioteca familiar.

— ¿Por qué los llamas por sus nombres? —Preguntó, curioso acerca de la respuesta del niño—.

—No tengo ningún respeto por alguno de los dos, señor, perdí todo el respeto que tenía por James hace por lo menos 10 años, y Lily —Harry se encogió de hombros— Ella es tan indecisa que James prácticamente le lavó el cerebro, ella apoya todo lo que él dice, ella probablemente esté de acuerdo con él si el la insulta—.

—Ella era muy diferente cuando estábamos en la escuela —Se sorprendió Severus—.

—Lo sé —Contesto Harry, se mordió el labio y pensó en algo por un momento —Señor, ¿Puedo decirle algo?.

—Adelante —Dijo Severus mirando a los nerviosos ojos esmeralda—.

—Vi un incidente en un pensadero en el que esta en 5° año, justo después de que los TIMOS terminaran —Severus entrecerró los ojos, recordaba bien esa ocasión, lo que más recordaba era lo herido y lo furioso que se había sentido —Quería disculparme, señor —Continuo Harry —Sé que no fui el que hizo eso, pero he oído y visto a James hacer otras cosas así, me da asco pensar que estoy relacionado con él, él no es un sangre pura él es un insoportable-puro—.

Severus levantó una ceja. Harry tragó salva y termino:

—Probablemente se este preguntando porque soy tan irrespetuoso con mi propio padre, la verdad es, señor, que escucho el vociferador, ya oyó lo él que opina de mí y yo opino lo mismo de él, no lo considero mi padre desde que tenía 5 años, él no es más que la persona que trataba de evitar a toda costa.

—Desde luego, no lo culpo por lo que hizo su padre —Dijo Severus en voz baja— Yo trato a su hermano como lo hago porque él es todo lo que su padre dijo que era.

La razón por la que le pedí que se quedara es porque yo quería preguntarle si esta interesado en tomar clases avanzadas pre-Extasis, usted seria el más joven de la clase y los planes de estudio serían muy avanzados pero yo no le ofrecería un lugar en la clase si creyera que no va a poder aguantarla.

—Me encantaría señor —Sonrió Harry—.

—Bien, nos reuniremos durante sus horas libres los martes y los jueves —Severus se levanto y se acercó a un estante, seguido de Harry, Snape agitó su varita y la puerta se abrió revelando una habitación llena de diferentes libros de texto —Este es el libro que va a necesitar para la clase, ya que solo se puede asistir a la clase por invitación mía guardo los libros, asegurese de que vuelva en buen estado al final del año—.

—Sí, Profesor —Susurro Harry, sujetando el grueso tomo azul oscuro—.

Severus dudó un segundo y tomo un libro negro con letras color plata.

—Esto le puede resultar interesante, es un libro de texto inédito de pociones a nivel universitario, si tiene algún comentario sobre el mismo, no dude en escribirme o venir a mi oficina, está más allá de los dormitorios de Slytherin.

—Gracias señor.

Harry guardo cuidadosamente los libros en su mochila y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, antes de salir se volvió para mirar a Snape y dijo:

—He leído su libro sobre la investigación del Veritaserum y la historia de las pociones de la verdad, en el capítulo 4 mencionas a los celtas, pensé que tal vez quisiera saber que la palabra amigo en celta es Hereai no Helai.

Severus parpadeó, se acercó a su estantería y busco el libro mencionado, abrió el libro en el capítulo cuatro y, señalo, que en realidad, la palabra estaba mal escrita por el editor, él levanto la vista hacia la puerta abierta y se rio en voz baja, el antiguo celta era una lengua casi extinta, que era utilizada por menos del cuarto por ciento de las personas del mundo mágico.

—Bueno, Harry Potter, sin duda me recuerdas a alguien que conocí...

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Hasta acá llegamos :), les aviso que fines de semana no subire cap, puesto mi novio y mis ocupaciones ocupan completamente mi tiempo :/, pero entre semana seguiremos igual :3, espero les guste la traducción de cualquier forma están invitados cordialmente a mi Fic entre sombras :3 es algo... Similar, Harry tiene a su gemelo Johan y sus padres tienen preferencia por el, Harry es adoptado por los Malfoy :), pasense y nos vemos en el próximo cap :).

Bellatrix Hayley Hale...


	5. Repudiado

Hola chicos esta historia NO es mía es de Herald-MageAnduli yo la estoy traduciendo con pleno consentimiento de la autora, recuerden H.P tampoco es mio es de J.K :3 empecemos :)

Capítulo 5.- Repudiado

Capítulo 5:

Draco estuvo encantado cuando Harry le dijo acerca de sus clases avanzada y al sentase en la cena el rubio le dijo que las otras dos escuelas llegarían en dos días, con eso todos comenzaron a debatir acerca de que escuelas llegarían, Harry escucho el parloteo emocionado de todos por un rato antes de decir:

—Las otras dos escuelas son Durmstrang y Beauxbatons, siempre han sido las que tradicionalmente participan en el Torneo de los Tres Magos, claro que podrían cambiar a las escuelas involucradas pero, al ser el primer torneo que se va a realizar después de casi cien años, creo que van a mantener a los participantes normales.

—El torneo se compone de tres tareas, cada una es más difícil y peligrosa que la anterior y para ganarlas necesitas saber hechizos complicados y mucha astucia; siento pena por el estudiante de Hogwarts que sea elegido si no es de Slytherin, ya que la astucia es una de nuestras virtudes después de todo —Dijo él al ver que varios Slytherin's mayores le prestaban atención; Harry recibió respetuosas y admiradas sonrisas; Tor lo miró directamente a los ojos y dijo:

—Leíste "La historia de los Juegos Mágicos" ¿No?

—Sí, esta en el capítulo seis; también dice que el torneo de los tres Magos es de origen europeo.

—Es un buen libro, encontré sus discusiones sobre los orígenes de Quidditch bastante interesantes ¿Sabías que antes se llamaba...

—Queerditch marsh —Termino Harry— Sí, me pareció genial; eso significa que el Quidditch se originó en Europa—.

—La mayoría de las mejores cosas del mundo mágico son de Europa —Sonrió Draco —Nosotros incluidos—.

—No sé si se te puede considerar una de las mejores cosas de Europa, Drake —Le contesto Harry y Draco lo miro con extrañeza—.

—Me gustaría poder jugar este año- Dijo Draco con un suspiro cambiando de tema —Voy a perder mis habilidades de Buscador—.

—Estoy dispuesto a jugar contigo, pero voy a tener que pedir prestada una escoba de la escuela —Ofreció Harry—.

—Eso sería genial —Draco exclamo feliz—.

—También me gustaría jugar —Dijeron Tor y Blaise simultáneamente—.

—Genial —Dijo Draco —Podemos hacer dos equipos ¿Qué tal si jugamos el fin de semana?—.

—Me parece bien —Contestó Harry—.

—Es una lástima que no le puedas pedir prestada su saeta de fuego a tu hermano —Murmuró Blaise mirando al Gryffindor—.

—Yo podría ser capaz de hacerlo —Dijo Harry mirando pensativamente a su gemelo—.

—¿Con un hechizo de convocación? —Adivino Tor—.

—Sí, pero tendría que buscar un hechizo para poder devolverla—.

—La biblioteca cuenta con una extensa sección sobre hechizos —Replicó Tor —Puedo mostrártelos—.

—Eso lo apreciaria, me gustaría leer también sobre pociones de sangre.

—Pero tú no tienes que hacer el ensayo para Snape —Dijo Draco confundido—.

—Voy a hacer uno de todos modos, siempre hay que aprovechar una oportunidad extra para aprender —Respondió Harry antes de pararse e irse caminando hacia los dormitorios; él ya estaba dormido cuando Draco entro a la habitación—.

Dos días más tarde, después de que la clase de sexto año de Pociones terminara Severus se sentó y comenzó a clasificar los ensayos de cuarto año; él tenía un sistema de clasificación extraño, uno en el que cuidaba de la preferencia hacia sus propios estudiantes, lo primero que comprobaba era la longitud del ensayo, después el tamaño de la letra, seguido por el espacio de separación, una vez que terminara de comprobar eso, él se fijaba en los pedazos de información que fue sacada de los libros de textos y luego estudiaba el contenido y la gramática.

Sobra decir que ningún estudiante consiguió nunca un sobresaliente en sus clases, todas los exámenes que realizaba eran prácticos o en forma de ensayo así que siempre los estudiantes o tenían una gramática horrible o estropeaban la poción.

Él ya había corregido más de la mitad de la pila de ensayos cuando encontró uno perfecto, incluso la escritura a mano era perfecta, bien espaciada y de buen tamaño, tenía menos de dos páginas pero el contenido era preciso e iba al grano y la gramática era prácticamente perfecta; alzó la vista en busca del nombre que tendría que estar en la parte superior de la página y parpadeó al ver: H. Potter, Slytherin, Cuarto año.

Casi se echó a reír, él le había dicho al niño que no tenía que hacer el ensayo y él lo había echó de todos modos, pero no solo lo había hecho sino que el formato y el contexto del ensayo era de nivel universitario, él chico había puesto la información necesaria para apoyar su trabajo y cuando puso una cita dio crédito al autor original en la parte inferior de la página; el ensayo le traía recuerdos de uno de los suyos, aunque tenía una escritura mucho más elegante, él se inclinó ligeramente a la derecha y se preguntó a si mismo si el muchacho era zurdo, él lo era y había comenzado a inclina su letra desde que era muy joven.

Por un momento se acordó de la conversación que tuvo ayer con él y sonrió; él joven Potter era un ratón de biblioteca, Granger también lo era pero a diferencia de la pequeña hija de muggles Harry lo era con clase y dejaba que sus acciones hablasen por sí mismas; él era el Slytherin perfecto, lo que hacía que todo fuese más divertido ya que él era el hijo de Potter... el idiota sangre pura de Gryffindor.

De repente, parpadeo al sentir un leve cosquilleo, se puso de pie y salió de su oficina para ir hasta el hall de entrada; de pie en el umbral estaba el objeto de sus pensamientos con su bonita pelirroja esposa, James Potter seguía siendo el mismo hombre alto, delgado, con gafas, pelo castaño y ojos marrones de siempre, todavía había en él una arrogancia altiva (incluso después de que terminaran los años de escuela) una cualidad que venía con la creencia de que él era el dueño de la tierra debajo de él.

Lily era la misma, con el mismo pelo rojo (de su hijo mayor) le llegaba hasta la parte superior del hombro de James y los ojos verdes (del más joven) una vez, hace mucho tiempo, Severus la había considerado hermosa, luego unas semanas después de eso se convenció de lo contrario, ella era tan arrogante como su esposo sangre pura y era sumamente inteligente solo en su propia mente.

Severus movió sus ojos hacia el reloj de área y noto la hora con una sonrisa triste, hoy era el día en que se realizaría el desconocimiento oficial del señor Potter, pero habían llegado media hora más temprano; él supuso que James quería llegar temprano y tomar a todo el mundo por sorpresa. Él se preparó para una conversación desagradable, dio un paso adelante para salir de las sombras; ninguno de los dos dijo nada hasta que el hablo.

—Potter, debí haber supuesto que llegarías temprano, siempre llegabas antes o después a las clases, sobretodo después.

—Hola Quejicus —Ronroneó James. Severus apretando los dientes, él odiaba ese viejo apodo de la escuela —He oído que te llevas muy bien con nuestro pequeño squib.

—Si él es un squib entonces tu hijo mayor es un muggle —Replico Severus secamente—.

Mientras la mandíbula de James se apretaba el continúo.

—¿Te quedaras esta noche? Las otras escuelas van a llegar esta noche para el torneo—.

—Lamento decir que no lo haremos —Dijo James secamente —Tengo un par de cosas importantes que discutir con el Ministro—.

—Ya, por supuesto que él siempre está dispuesto a escuchar la opinión de uno de los famosos Potter's.

—Por supuesto —Estuvo de acuerdo James —También Cornelius disfruta de escuchar acerca de que tan bien le va a Zachary—.

—El niño dorado perfecto —Dijo Severus con sarcasmo —Siganme, Dumbledore y tu perfecto pequeño Zachy probablemente los estén esperando en su oficina—.

James apretó los dientes y se mantuvo en silencio, forzando a Severus a girar y escoltar al idiota hasta la oficina del director, tal como había predicho, Dumbledore ya estaba esperándolo con Zachary y para su sorpresa Harry también estaba allí, sentado en una silla. Cuando sus padres entraron los miro con ojos inexpresivos.

James no prestó atención a su hijo menor, fue directamente a abrazar al mayor y saludó alegremente al director; Lily miró a Harry con sus fríos ojos verdes y los labios finos antes de besar a su hijo mayor en la mejilla y preguntarle cómo iban sus clases; la cara de Harry era plana, esto no era nada nuevo, el estaba acostumbrado a ser ignorado... su cara lo decía.

—Harry ha solicitado hoy el cambio de nombre de pila junto con la ceremonia que se realizara, nos encargaremos de eso después de que terminemos con el repudio.

James saco unos trozos de pergamino con una sonrisa estrecha... falsa y los puso frente a Harry.

—Creo que te enseñe lo suficiente como para que sepas firmar unos papeles, muchacho.

Harry lo miró con los sus ojos esmeralda ardiendo con odio, Severus se estremeció, la expresión se veía tan natural en la cara del chico, el niño más joven cogió una pluma y firmó con esmero las cuatro páginas, Dumbledore y Severus también firmaron, como testigos.

James sacó otro pergamino y lo desdobló; Dumbledore se sentó en su escritorio con su siempre presente bolsa de caramelos de limón en una esquina y una pequeña moneda pesada en la otra.

Una rápida mirada al pergamino le hizo saber que era el linaje de los Potter, con los nombres de todos los fallecidos en color negro y los vivos en oro; en la base del árbol genealógico estaba el nombre de Godric Gryffindor con letras negras.

Lily puso un tazón de plata poco profundo en el pergamino sobre el nombre Harry James Potter, sacó una pequeña daga de plata con el escudo de la familia Potter grabada en ella, se la dio a James, quien se cortó el dedo con un pequeño y hábil toque.

Tres gotas de sangre cayeron en el tazón cuando el dijo:

—Yo soy James Godric Rowam Merlin Potter, tres veces tátara nieto de el Gran Godric Gryffindor... Yo acepto a Lily Evan Potter como mi esposa y Zachary James Godric Potter como mi hijo y heredero... Yo no reconosco a Harry...

Le regresó la daga de nuevo a Lily quien se cortó el dedo y repitió la frase, sustituyendo su información por la de James, luego cortó con mucho cuidado el dedo de Zachary y este dijo:

—Yo soy Zachary James Godric Potter, el único hijo de James y Lily Potter, no tengo ningún hermano o hermana...

James agarro de nuevo el cuchillo y volvió sus ojos marrones hacía Harry, que estaba de pie en silencio cerca de Severus.

—Ven aquí muchacho —Dijo con el mismo tono suave que había usado en el vociferador—.

—Mi nombre —Dijo el chico oji-verde fríamente —Es Harry—.

El se acerco a James con miedo en cada uno de sus movimientos, él no confiaba para nada en el auror.

—Dame tu mano muchacho.

Cuando Harry comenzó a protestar, la mano de James agarro la mano derecha de Harry con asombrosa velocidad y rapidez, la hoja de plata brilló momentáneamente y Harry jadeo suavemente; el agarre que tenía James sobre el brazo delgado disminuyó mientras el decía.

—Este es Harry, el no pertenece a nuestra familia, el no pertenece a ninguna parte...

Severus vio tan desapasionado como pudo como el nombre de Harry Potter desaparecía del pergamino, se giró a ver los ojos del niño y vio el brillo de lágrimas aparecer de nuevo; Harry parpadeó una vez y cuando abrió los ojos, estos estaban claros y enfocados.

James cogió el pergamino con el árbol genealógico y lo guardo dando un paso atrás con una sonrisa.

Dumbledore puso otro trozo de pergamino en la mesa, este solo decía Harry en la parte superior junto con su fecha de nacimiento, en la línea donde debían de estar el nombre de su padre y su madré estaba vacío, ese era su certificado de nacimiento oficial del ministerio, que normalmente se guardaba en el salón de registros...

El nombre de Harry desapareció con un movimiento de varita de Dumbedore; después de que el niño ahora llamado Harry dijera su nuevo nombre, este aparecería en el pergamino y sería imposible llamarlo por su antiguo nombre.

—¿Cómo te llamas, hijo? —Dumbledore preguntó—.

Miró al anciano directamente a los ojos y dijo:

—Rial..

Mientras su nombre aparecía en el pergamino Severus oyó a Lily jadear, él entendía el por que, todo el mundo mágico sabia quien había sido Rial... su nombre no había sido utilizado desde entonces... Hasta ahora...

—Bienvenido, Rial —Dijo Dumbledore mirando al niño calculadoramente; Severus sabía que detrás de esos ojos azules el viejo cerebro estaba tratando de averiguar por qué eligió el nombre del hijo mayor de Salazar Slytherin—.

Rial se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, pero se detuvo justo delante de James Potter.

—Tengo que darte las gracias, James Potter —Dijo—.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —Preguntó James gruñendo—.

—Me alegro de que hayas hecho esto hoy —Dijo Rial sonriendo fríamente —Tú me has tratado como basura por los últimos 15 años, es bueno tener una razón oficial para poder hacer esto...

¡Crack!

Rial se tambaleó hacia atrás cuando James lo abofeteó en la cara con todas sus fuerzas; Severus parpadeó, lo había hecho tan rápido que no lo vio venir, no estaba seguro de creer incluso que lo había visto, pero un segundo después cambio de opinión al ver la marca roja en la cara de Rial.

—Pequeño bastardo arrogante —Susurró James mientras tomaba la mano de Lily y salía de la oficina, Zachary los siguió sonriéndole a su ex- hermano, Rial lo vio todo sin cambiar de expresión, después de unos minutos les asintió con la cabeza al Director y Severus, enderezó sus hombros, y se fue.

— ¿Quieres un caramelo de limón? —Le ofreció Dumbledore poniéndose un ácido caramelo en la boca—.

Severus simplemente lo miró fijamente.

Cuando el muchacho antes llamado Harry Potter se encontraba a una buena distancia de la oficina del director se apoyó en una columna y tentativamente toco su mejilla, hizo una mueca cuando toco un punto sensible, James le había roto una vez más un hueso... Él cerro los ojos y no dejo que las lágrimas rodarán por su rostro...

Estaba furioso, su profundo temor a James le impidió seguirlo y gritarle; se sentía dolido y avergonzado, no había sido la primera vez que James lo golpeaba, pero había sido la primera vez que lo hacía en frente do otras personas, no solo lo hizo frente a personas, estas eran su Director y su Jefe de casa; podía sentir su cara enrojecer y maldijo a su piel pálida.

— ¿Rial? — Dijo una voz en voz baja detrás de él—.

Se dio la vuelta con cautela y miro a su Jefe de casa, el profesor de Pociones lo observaba con la compasión y la piedad brillando en sus ojos oscuros, Rial primero se sorprendió, luego se enojó, el no quería la compasión del profesor.

— ¿Te importa? —preguntó, con los ojos clavados a la cara de Rial—.

—No —Susurró—

Severus dio un paso adelante y colocó un par de dedos en la cara de Rial quien se puso rígido pues él era ajeno al contacto físico con otras personas, los dedos suaves de su profesor inspeccionaron su mejilla y se negaron a retrocederer, los ojos de Severus se llenaron con odio cuando espeto:

—Él te rompió el hueso, nunca pensé que podría llegar a hacer eso.

—Esta no es la primera vez que lo hace, profesor —Dijo rotundamente Rial, mirando con sus ojos verdes los ojos negros azulados de su profesor, Snape solo le sostuvo la mirada unos instantes.

—No puedo deshacerme de la contusión, pero puedo sanar el hueso.

—Se lo agradecería —Respondió Rial —Preferiría no tener que explicarle esto a Madame Pomfrey, ella es una mujer amable, pero hace demasiadas preguntas—.

—Sí, las hace —Coincidió Severus, él puso su varita contra la cara de Rial y murmuro un hechizo, Harry sintió un cambio rápido, sentía dolor y una sensación de hormigueo muy rara —Bebe esto antes de entrar al Gran salón, te ayudara —Dijo el profesor entregándole una botella con un líquido en su interior—.

Rial miró el líquido azul oscuro, sacó el corcho y lo olió, tenía olor a menta.

— ¿Es una poción calmante?

El adulto levanto una ceja y respondió:

—Sí, supongo que no debería sorprenderme, eres el mejor estudiante al que he enseñado en 15 años.

Rial sintió una sensación cálida y difusa en su interior y sonrió, mirando con los ojos abiertos a su profesor... "¡El me felicito!".

—Disfruta del comienzo del torneo Rial, las otras escuelas llegaron mientras estábamos ocupados.

—Sí, señor —Dijo y comenzó a alejarse, después de un segundo recordó la botella en su mano y giró, Snape seguía mirándolo —Gracias señor, se lo agradezco mucho—.

Severus le hizo un gesto con la mano de desdén, diciendo sin palabras que debía continuar, él sonrió y se alejó, caminando hacia el salón.

Cuando estaba a pocos metros de la entrada, se detuvo, abrió de nuevo la botella y bebió un poco de la poción del interior, esta le envió una sensación de frescor, un cosquilleo por todo su cuerpo y suspiró con alivio.

Rial saco el nombre y la vida de Harry Potter de su cabeza y guardo la pequeña botella en su bolsillo, el borro toda emoción de su cara para poner un expresión apropiada para un Slytherin y entro en el Gran salón.

Esperaba con ansias la noche...

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Hasta acá llegamos :), espero les guste la traducción de cualquier forma están invitados cordialmente a mi Fic entre sombras :3 es algo... Similar, Harry tiene a su gemelo Johan y sus padres tienen preferencia por el, Harry es adoptado por los Malfoy :), pasense y nos vemos en el próximo cap :).

Bellatrix Hayley Hale...


	6. El torneo de los tres magos

Hola chicos esta historia NO es mía es de Herald-MageAnduli yo la estoy traduciendo con pleno consentimiento de la autora, recuerden H.P tampoco es mio es de J.K :3 empecemos :)

Capítulo 6.- El torneo de los tres magos

Capitulo 6

Draco hablaba con otro estudiante de Slytherin mientras comía la cena con sus ojos en la la mesa de Gryffindor y en Viktor Krum; Zachary Potter había atraído la atención del estudiante de Durmstrang y consiguió que se sentara a su lado en la mesa de Gryffindor; Draco resoplo, ese gesto era tan Gryffindor, ellos no podían demostrar su clase con acciones, ellos tenían que demostrarla alardeando y presumiendo.

Él dejo de prestarles atención para preguntarse donde estaba Harry (Rial); él sabía que la ceremonia de repudiación sería hoy, pero no se suponia que tardara tanto tiempo, Draco recordaba que la ceremonia (cuando su padre repudio a Lamont) fue muy corta.

Draco parapeo cuando el estudiante que ocupaba sus pensamientos entro a el Gran salón; el chico delgado peli-negro había agregado algo más a su apariencia, atravez de su pómulo izquierdo y debajo de su ojo había un enorme moretón, el nuevo y orgulloso Slytherin ignoro el golpe y los susurros mientras se abría paso para sentarse junto a Draco.

—Har —Tor parecía sorprendido cuando no pudo completar el nombre—.

—Es Rial ahora —Dijo en voz baja—.

Las miradas de aprobación de los Slytherins lo hizo sonreír.

—En cuanto al moretón, es culpa de mi ex padre, me rompió el hueso, pero Snape lo curo.

— ¿Te rompió un hueso de la cara? —Draco preguntó con incredulidad—.

—James Potter posee una gran cantidad de fuerza.. No es la primera vez... —Rial murmuró, sus ojos recorrieron la sala y encontraron a Zachary sentado al lado del famoso jugador de Quidditch y dijo burlonamente:

—La confianza de Potter llamo la antención de Krum, el cree que es un gran buscador, pero el tiene peor balance del mundo.

—Lo más probable es que se basen en su fama mutua que en su talento —Draco respondió a los gestos de los Slytherins—.

Los ojos de Rial señalaron al hombre de rostro delgado con barba de chivo y preguntó:

—¿Quién es?.

—Igor Karkaroff, me sorprende que lo hayan elegido como director en Durmstrang, es un completo cobarde —Se burló Draco—.

— ¿Lo es? —Preguntó Rial—.

—Sí, es un ex mortífago, cuando los aurores lo encontraron se tiró de rodillas y les suplicó para que lo perdonasen, mando a muchos a Azkaban de por vida; él no es muy popular desde entonces.

Rial le frunció el ceño al hombre y miró a la enorme mujer sentada junto a Hagrid, ella era hermosa a su manera, una vez que se mira más allá de su nariz aguileña, cara aceitunada y ojos líquidos.

—Bueno, es una media gigante, me sorprende tenerla aquí en la escuela, sin mencionar que sea una directora extranjera —Dijo Draco al seguir su mirada—.

Dumbledore se puso de pie antes de que Rial pudiera contestar y toda la sala se quedó en silencio.

—Me gustaría dar la bienvenida a nuestros huéspedes de Beauxbatons y Durmstrang: Igor Karkaroff es el director del instituto Durmstrang de magia y hehizeria —Sonaron aplausos corteses mientras el hombre daba un pequeña sonrisa falsa —Y la encantadora Madame Maxime es la directora de la Academia Beauxbatons—.

Aplausos dispersos sonaron mientras la gran mujer agitaba cohibida su enorme mano.

—Los dos grupos de estudiantes se quedaran con nosotros durante todo el torneo; el Torneo de los Tres Magos se compone por tres tareas que son peligrosas y excepcionalmente difíciles, así que tengo que advertirles que si son seleccionados como campeón de su escuela, no puede echarse hacía atrás, es un contrato mágico vinculante.

—Aquí esta Bartemius Crouch, director del departamento de juegos mágicos internacionales, para hablarles más sobre el tema.

Un hombre se levantó y se aclaró la garganta con nerviosismo.

—El campeón que obtenga más puntos durante el torneo gana la Copa de Los Tres Magos más 500 galeones —Los estudiantes comenzaron a susurrar al oír la cantidad de dinero que daban como premio, 500 galeones era mucho, incluso para los sangre pura —Y debido a la dificultad de las tareas el torneo tiene una restricción sobre menores de 16 años —Se escucharon murmullos descontentos —Que será aplicada por una línea de edad que Albus Dumbledore colocara—.

—El cáliz de fuego sera quien hará la imparcial selección de los tres campeones —Continuo Dumbledore—.

Los estudiantes empezaron a murmurar cuando Filch entro cargando un gran baúl lleno de joyas incrustadas y lo dejo en el piso con un golpe, Dumbledore abrió la tapa con un gesto de su mano, sacó una copa de madera toscamente labrada y la puso en el suelo, con un rápido movimiento de varita hizo que el cáliz tomara su tamaño normal de cinco y medio pies de alto con llamas azules saliendo del borde.

—El estudiante que desee participar debe escribir su nombre y el de su escuela en un pergamino y ponerlo en el fuego, en la víspera de navidad tendremos los nombres de nuestros campeones. Buenas noches a todos —Dumbledore les hizo señas para irse—.

—Maldita sea, tengo solo 15 años y mi cumpleaños no es hasta el próximo mes de junio, sería genial que escogieran a uno de nosotros —Dijo Draco mientras salía junto a Rial—.

La expresión del rostro de Rial era pensativa y silenciosa, Draco dijo la contraseña y entró en la sala común de Slytherin, los ojos de Rial seguían pensando mientras cambiaba sus pantalones por unos cortos para dormir y se deslizaba en su cama de dosel.

—Buenas noches, Rial —Murmuró Draco—.

—Buenas noches, Drake —Recibió como respuesta—.

"Maldita sea me dijo ese apodo tonto otra vez", Draco gruñó mientras se quedaba dormido.

Rial estaba acostado en su cama pensando en algunas cosas aunque su repudio ya no estaba en la parte principal de su cabeza, el anunció de Crouch había traído nuevas posibilidades; había pensado que el ministerio limitaría la edad a los 17 años, que era la mayoría de edad, lo habían sorprendido y tenía que admitir que no era una sorpresa desagradable.

Cuando él se estaba yendo de la mansión Potter no había pensado en llevarse su dinero con él, no pensó en que la reacción de James iba a ser tan fuerte como repudiarlo inmediatamente, él había estado guardando un Knut aquí y allá, unos cuantos Sickles y algún raro galeón, después de la ceremonia, lo primero en que había pensado era como iba a pagar su educación, el anuncio de un premio de 500 galeones era un buen incentivo.

Y dejando eso de lado, sería muy bueno que el campeón de Howgarts fuera de Slytherin, él podía entrar legalmente, era lo suficientemente grande, técnicamente su hermano debería estar en quintó año igual que él, pero el nunca pudo ir a la escuela y Zachary había fallado en algunas pruebas cuando tenía ocho, el se pregunto cual sería la reacción de Draco.

El sonrio mientras pensaba en el rubio y cerró los ojos con una decisión tomada.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Hasta acá llegamos :), espero les guste la traducción de cualquier forma están invitados cordialmente a mi Fic entre sombras :3 es algo... Similar, Harry tiene a su gemelo Johan y sus padres tienen preferencia por el, Harry es adoptado por los Malfoy :), pasense y nos vemos en el próximo cap :).

Bellatrix Hayley Hale...


	7. Inscripción al torneo

Hola chicos esta historia NO es mía es de Herald-MageAnduli yo la estoy traduciendo con pleno consentimiento de la autora, recuerden H.P tampoco es mio es de J.K :3 empecemos :)

Capítulo 7.- Inscripción al torneo

Capitulo 7

A la mañana siguiente Rial estaba sentado en la parte trasera de la aburrida clase de Historia de la Magia con Draco, Blaise y Tor; llamando con cuidado su atención saco un pergamino, lo rompió en dos y escribió:

—¿Qué piensan ustedes de esto? —Y ante sus miradas de confusión escribió:

—"Rial, Campeón de la Escuela Hogwarts de Magia y hechicería".

Draco entusiasmado le arrebató la pluma de su mano y escribió:

— "¿Qué pasa con la "línea de edad"?"

Rial le envió una mirada ofendida y escribió:

— "Tengo 16 años, yo no trataría de entrar ilegalmente al torneo".

— "¿Cómo es que estas en cuarto año?" —Escribió Blaise—.

— "James insistió en que no me pusieran más adelante que su pequeño Zachy; Zachary se atrasó en su escuela de pre-magia así que ahora estoy siendo retenido en cuarto año aunque estoy feliz, me agradan chicos" —Ellos le sonrieron—.

— "Sería genial si sales elegido" —Tor escribió alegremente sonriendo—.

Lo sería, le mostraría a los esos estúpidos Gryffindor's una cosa o dos sobre verdadera magia.

—Coloca tu nombre en el almuerzo —Draco le susurró al oído sonriendo —Eso irritara bastante a los Gryffindor's—.

Rial le guiño un ojo a Drake sin decir ninguna palabra de aprobación, doblo el papel y lo guardo en el bolsillo para encontrarse con una extraña sonrisa en la cara pálida de Draco.

— ¿Por qué insistes en llamarme por ese tonto apodo? Tiene la misma cantidad de letras que mi verdadero nombre —Dijo Draco después de un rato—.

—Ya te dije porque —Le sonrió Rial a Draco —Me gusta como suena además es el termino técnico para los Dragones masculinos y te apuesto lo que quieras a que tu madré te llama pequeño dragón—.

Draco se sonrojó y murmuro algo, Rial rió suavemente y le susurro:

—Puedo dejar de llamarte así si quieres, no se porque empecé a llamarte así, creo que es porque me recuerdas al dragón de una leyenda, el que tiene los ojos como nueves de tormenta.

—Supongo que no me importa y tienes razón sobre el apodo de mi mamá, ella siempre me llama dragón y mi abuelo me llamaba pequeño Drake por lo que se supone que estoy acostumbrado.

— ¿Quién es tu abuelo? —Preguntó Rial—.

—Lord Varían Morgan Salazar Rowam Malfoy —Respondió Draco—.

—El era uno de los hereai, ¿Cierto? —Rial susurró, entrecerrando sus verdes ojos, el término celta que su amigo uso también era el título original de los Mortifagos, un grupo de hombres que habían jurado lealtad eterna y el servicio de sus hijos mayores al señor oscuro... Había sólo unos pocos vivos ahora, todos fueron cazados ferozmente por el Ministerio—.

—Sí —Respondió Draco con cautela—.

—No te preocupes, no voy a decir nada —Prometió Rial —He querido reunirme con ellos desde hace un tiempo, suenan como gente interesante—

—Mi abuelo es muy interesante —Arrastró las palabras Draco —Él es muy bueno, pero muy orgulloso y sereno en público; su lengua materna es el latín, mi padre sabe algunas palabras y frases pero no tantas como debería según mi abuelo—.

—El latín es una hermosa lengua —Rial respondió con nostalgia, pensando en la persona con la que había hablado hace algunos años —Es una pena que no lo he hablado con más frecuencia y fluidez—.

— ¿Tu hablas latín? —Draco parecía sorprendido—.

—Puedo hablar, escribir y leer latín, celta antiguo y francés —Respondió Rial—.

—El celta antiguo es el idioma original de la magia, ¿No es así? —Preguntó Draco—.

—Sí, ya casi no se habla mucho y por si te interesa "herei" significa 'viejo amigo' o simplemente 'amigo' dependiendo del contexto. Tu sabes acerca de la imperdonables, ¿Verdad?.

Draco pareció molesto.

—Por supuesto que sí, son: Crucio, Imperio y la maldición asesina.

—Correcto —Respondió Rial —Crucio significa "dolor" en celta antiguo y Avada Kedavra significa "matar" e Imperio significa "control"—.

—Los hechizos son bastantes literales, ¿Cierto? —Preguntó Draco—.

—La razón se debe a que un hechizo tiene poder y las palabras del celta antiguo tienen un gran poder, no se pueden usar a menos que realmente se apliquen al contexto, es imposible mentir en celta antiguo aunque se puede decir verdades a medias, pero no se puede mentir.

— ¿Cómo sabes todo esto? —Le preguntó Blaise con curiosidad—.

—Leo, Zabini —Respondió con altanería —Lo leo y luego me acuerdo de lo que he leído—.

Blaise se quejó y en ese momento el profesor Binns preguntó a Rial:

— ¿Cuándo comenzó la primera guerra de los duendes Rial?.

—1456 —Respondió rápidamente Rial, Binns pareció molesto por que respondió correctamente y regreso a su explicación—.

—¿También eres histórico? —Preguntó Tor, divertido—.

-No, yo solo leí este capítulo el otro día, me aburrí y decidí a leer un poco más de historia..

Draco negó con la cabeza mientras trataba de reprimir una carcajada, Rial levantó una ceja y le dio un codazo al rubio suavemente, sonriéndole cuando levantó la vista.

Cinco minutos después, Draco estaba regañando a Rial por perder 10 puntos de Slytherin por echarse a reir.

Severus estaba sentado en su habitual lugar en el almuerzo mirando a Draco, Blaise y Tor, Rial solía sentarse a un lado del joven Malfoy y se preguntó donde estaba el inteligente niño, la mayoría de los estudiantes habían terminado de comer y estaban hablando entre sí en voz baja, viendo ocasionalmente como algun estudiante se acercaba y ponía su nombre en el cáliz de fuego

El antiguo objeto mágico estaba puesto en el centro del salón rodeado por una brillante línea de color dorado que flotaba a pocos centímetros del suelo, la linea de edad se había puesto en marcha y probado a fondo ayer por la noche, él resoplo, esos estúpidos deberían saber mejor que Dumbledore estaba fingiendo, el viejo tonto estaba en contra de lastimar a algún estudiante en los juegos mágicos, pero claro, eso no incluía que los padres "disciplinaran" a sus alumnos.

Recordar la impactante tarde de ayer todavía lo enfurecía, cuando él había dejado la oficina el director y se encontró con Rial no estaba seguro de que hacer o decir, el hombre se dio la vuelta y pudo el dolor y la tristeza en los ojos del más joven.

Severus quiso gruñir cuando recordó la forma en que Rial se tensó la primera vez que le toco el rostro, eso fue evidencia suficiente como para saber que esa no había sido la primera vez, Rial nunca recibió el amor y el honor que se merecía y él chico se lo confirmo un momento después que esa no fue la primera vez que James le había roto un hueso.

Él fue arrancado de sus cavilaciones cuando Rial entró por la puerta, los ojos esmeradas se reunieron con los grises y una sonrisa se formo en el rostro pálido de Malfoy (el moretón de la cara de Rial paso de color morado a un verdoso y se reducio un poco) una conversación sin palabras se llevo a cabo y Rial sonrió.

Con delibera lentitud empezó a caminar de nuevo hacia el pasillo central entre las mesas de Ravenclaw y Gryffindor, Severus pudo escuchar un par de quejas de los Gryffindors al pasar, pero los abucheos no lo detuvo, mirando las llamas azules en la parte superior del cáliz, que de reflejaban en su rostro pálido misteriosamente.

Él dio un paso a través de la línea de edad sacando un pedazo de papel de su bolsillo,lo sostuvo entre dos de sus delgados dedos y lo lanzó arriba, agitando las llamas del cáliz, estas se colorearon breve mente de carmesí y luego se volvieron azules aceptándolo como posible campeón, por unos segundo los ojos esmerada se encontraron con los suyos y Rial sonrió asintiendole con la cabeza, se dio la vuelta, salió del círculo y se sentó junto a Draco, que sonreía de oreja a oreja.

—Yo no sabía que era bastante grande —Murmuro lo suficientemente alto como para que McGonagall le escuchara—.

Ella lo miró y le dijo:

—Tanto Rial como Zachary tienen 16, cuando Zachary tenía ocho falló en algunas pruebas mágicas y terminó siendo detenido de venir a Hogwarts por un año más, cuando Rial se nos unió James insistió en que lo pusiéramos en el mismo año que Zachary; al principio lo quería poner en un nivel menor, pero el ministerio se negó a tener un chico de 16 años en tercero.

—Si hay algo que deberían haber echo es ponerlo en un año mas adelantado —Murmuró Severus, el estaba contento con la idea de un posible campeón Slytherin—.

Como respuesta inmediata Zachary se levantó y puso su nombre también, miró a Rial, quien sonrió y bostezo, "no estoy intimidado de ti" decía la acción, los ojos marrones se entrecerraron y el famoso Potter se sentó en la mesa otra vez, rodeado por el parloteo excitado de los Gryffindor.

Rial simplemente sonrió y volvió a su conversación con los Slytherins, diciendo algunos comentarios que hicieron a los mayores dar miradas de admiración y risas secas, junto con los otros Rial vio como una chica delgada, con el pelo largo y rubio platino y ojos azul oscuro se levantó de la mesa de Ravenclaw, llevaba un uniforme azul pálido y tenía una amplia sonrisa brillante.

Su pedazo de papel era de color rosa oscuro con volantes haciendo que Severus bufó demasiado preocupado por su aspecto, pensó era muy posible que ella tuviera sangre veela, varios de los hombre de Ravenclaw parecían aturdidos por tenerla como compañera de mesa, Severus puso los ojos, era bueno que ella no asistiera a ninguna de sus clases, tenía suficiente para hacer frente sin la adición de hormonas adolescentes.

Para su sorpresa, la mirada del Rial era clara y definida, no había nada amable en ella, los ojos esmeralda se estrecharon mientras la miraba sentarse, tal vez la inteligencia tiene su propia inmunidad a la belleza, pensó. Se puso de pie, salió del Gran Comedor y se puso en marcha para preparar su próxima clase, los de cuarto año de nuevo, lo que significaba que iba a tener otra oportunidad de enojar Zachary Potter.

Antes era una forma divertida de pasar el tiempo, ahora era un placer vengativo y esperaba ver cuantos puntos de Gryffindor podía eliminar por tener a Potter en una clase... Ser maestro tiene sus ventajas, el podría conseguir venganza por renegar y abusar de un inteligente niño sin que sospechasen... Después de todo a los profesores se les permite disciplinar y pláticar con los alumnos...

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Hasta acá llegamos :), espero les guste la traducción de cualquier forma están invitados cordialmente a mi Fic entre sombras :3 es algo... Similar, Harry tiene a su gemelo Johan y sus padres tienen preferencia por el, Harry es adoptado por los Malfoy :), pasense y nos vemos en el próximo cap :).

Bellatrix Hayley Hale...


	8. La selección de campeones

Hola chicos esta historia NO es mía es de Herald-MageAnduli yo la estoy traduciendo con pleno consentimiento de la autora, recuerden H.P tampoco es mio es de J.K :3 empecemos :)

Capítulo 8.- La selección de campeones

Capítulo 8:

El día de la víspera de Halloween amaneció frío y húmedo, Drago gruñó mientras apretaba su túnica escolar sobre sus hombros, el frío húmedo hacía imposible que las aulas se mantuvieran calientes, incluso con una chimenea, él recogió sus libros y se dirigió hacía el gran comedor y cuando entró se dio cuenta de que las llamas del cáliz se habían vuelto color oro, esa noche Dumbledore anunciaría a los campeones seleccionados y el torneo de los tres magos empezaría oficialmente.

Estaba sonriendo mientras desayunaba considerando la idea de un posible campeón de Slytherin, varios Slytherin's habían entrado, además de Rial, pero Draco se encontraba esperando que su compañero de cuarto fuera elegido para representar a la escuela, el joven peli-negro ya había demostrado su inteligencia y capacidad mágica suficiente como para ganarse el respeto de los mayores de Slytherin, el alegremente se auto felicito por obtener un espléndido compañero de clase y amigo.

Draco era un chico reservado bajo su arrogante exterior, el confiaba en muy pocas personas, antes de que Rial apareciera el consideraba a Blaise, Tor, Pansy y el profesor Snape sus únicos verdaderos amigos, Tor era su primo segundo y Snape su padrino por lo que Blaise era el único que no era familia.

Así que estuvo muy sorprendido y desconfió al instante de la fuerza de su amistad con el chico llamado Harry Potter, el pensaba que esa desconfianza provenía en parte del aura de misterio que tenía alrededor el Slytherin oji-verde; habían tantas cosas que no sabía acerca de Rial y el sabía que naturalmente algunas de esas cosas eran propensas a ser terribles, Draco sospechaba y desconfiaba sobre que eran esas cosas, Rial siempre parecía preocupado y nervioso al confiar en la gente, el podía poner un día como ejemplo:

Ellos acababan de abandonar su clase de CDCM y se dirigían de nuevo hacia el castillo, Draco y Rial estuvieron riendo cuando Rial dijo algo, Draco no recordaba exactamente que había dicho pero el se acercó y golpeó al otro chico en la parte de atrás de la cabeza, sin embargo, el podía recordar perfectamente la reacción de Rial y probablemente podría hacerlo durante bastante tiempo más.

Rial se detuvo en seco mirándolo a los ojos fríamente..

Por unos tensos segundos Draco se quedo allí, callado, antes de decir que el solo estaba bromeando, Rial rígidamente, le pidió que se abstuviera de hacerlo nuevamente y se negó a moverse hasta que Draco le dijera que si; incluso después de varias clases más el seguía tranquilo y su risa había sido corta y afilada, después de eso decidió no hacer nada como eso de nuevo, ese había sido un día muy incómodo.

Él había estado más que sorprendido cuando su amigo le revelo que tenía 16, el joven era tan ligero y delicado que se veía mucho más joven y la explicación a eso hizo enojar a Draco, James Potter era un idiota, no estaba avergonzado de hacer atrasar a su hijo capaz e inteligente por culpa de su famoso y nada capaz hermano, Draco resopló indignado ante la situación; él tenía una fuerte sospecha de que Zachary Potter solo había logrado pasar los exámenes finales por sonreír como niño bueno y mostrar su cicatriz, eso y que James Potter tenía a la mitad de la junta escolar en el bolsillo.

Mientras pensaba en las últimas semana recordó el incidente en historia de la magia, cuando él le había hablado a Rial sobre ese apodo tonto y lo que Harry le dijo fue agradable y el elogio a sus ojos fue inesperado, pero también agradable, brevemente considero el asunto y se preguntó si no habría otra razón para dejar que el apodo se quedara...

El había descubierto sus preferencias el verano anterior...

Al principio había estado sorprendido y asustado, sorprendido porque no era exactamente lo que el estaba esperando y asustado porque no sabía cual iba a ser la reacción de Lucius, pero su padre elegantemente lo había sorprendido diciendo que ni a el ni a Narcissa le importaba con que sexo prefería estar íntimamente acompañado, esa había sido una conversación embarazosa, podía sentir como se sonrojaba al recordarla; y Blaise y Tor lo habían sorprendido por ser de mente abierta y Severus lo sorprendió todavía más, ¿Quien hubiera pensado que su jefe de casa jugaba para el mismo equipo que el?

Sin embargo, Draco era un Slytherin, por lo que dudaba de que esa fuera la razón por la que dejo que se quedara el apodo, los Slytherin's no dejaban revelar ese tipos de emociones si no estaban seguros de que era devueltas y Rial no había mostrado ningún signo de devolverlas.

Draco movió sus ojos hasta la mesa de los profesores, buscando al profesor recientemente mencionado y sonriendo a el a modo de saludo, Severus le regresó el saludo con una pequeña inclinación de cabeza con sus ojos negros azulados brillando; la primera clase de hoy era pociones que iba a ser como siempre entretenida, Rial parecía tener un salvaje placer al escucha a Sev humillar a Zachary.

Esa era otra cosa que lo había confundido, él entendía que Rial podría guardarles algo de rencor a los Potter por haberles echo lo que le hicieron, pero el odio que les tenía a James y a Zachary era suficiente como para hacerlo temblar, en especial cuando iba dirigido a James, había tratado de imaginarse la razón para ese odio, pero no lo logro hasta que recordó la conversación que tuvo con Rial ¿Que había dicho? "James Potter posee una gran cantidad de fuerza, esta no es la primera vez".

Merlín, ¿Cuantas veces James Potter golpeo a su hijo menor o lo disciplinó de una forma poco convencional? No era de extrañar que reaccionara mal al pequeño golpe de Draco, probablemente le recordó a algúno en que el golpe no era amistoso; Draco sacudió su pelo rubio irritado, "A veces soy tan estúpido", Una vez que compuso se expresión miro hacia arriba en busca de Rial.

El gran estudiante de cuarto año no estaba a la vista por lo que frunció el ceño preguntándose donde podría estar, Rial normalmente estaba allí antes que él, "Él debe estar en la biblioteca, esperó que recuerde cuando empiezan las clases", cuando terminó de comer se puso su mochila y camino hasta la clase de pociones; la puerta estaba cerrada así que se volteo para ir hasta un banco cercano, parpadeó.

Rial estaba sentado en el banco, con una pierna cruzada sobre la otra escribiendo furiosamente con una pluma en un pedazo de pergamino, Draco podía oír el ruido que la pluma hacia al tocar el papel, el se acerco y se sentó a su lado mirando el largo pergamino con los ojos abiertos, estaba lleno de la caligrafía clara y curvada de Rial, él era zurdo y tenia la costumbre de hacer movimientos con la mano derecha cuando pensaba.

— ¿Qué es eso? —Preguntó Draco—.

—Un documento para la clase avanzada del profesor, siento no haber aparecerecido en el desayuno, estaba comparando la información de un libro de texto viejo con uno nuevo, tenían diferente información por lo que la estoy incluyendo en el pie de la hoja, quería terminarlo antes de entrar así puedo entregarlo hoy y no mañana.

Rial bajo la pluma después de soplar para que la tinta se secara, él sonrió con satisfacción moviendo sus dedos izquierdos antes de agarrar la pluma de nuevo y escribir: "Rial, 4to año, Slytherin." Luego miró a Draco, sonriendo mientras le decía:

— ¿Qué te sucede? Me estás mirando con una extraña expresión en la cara.

—Me parece raro que seas ridículamente inteligente y genial a mismo tiempo, tienes a los del ultimo año preguntando acerca de tus lecturas y al mismo tiempo eres un verdadero Slytherin.

—Hay una diferencia entre estar orgulloso de tu inteligencia y presumirla como hace Granger, siempre he creído que la mejor manera de mostrar la inteligencia de uno es quedarse callado y demostrarla con acciones, no jactándose de ella; los Gryffindors son solo arrogancia e inteligencia hablada, creo que por eso Severus los odia tanto, ladran más de lo que muerden.

—Hum, probablemente tienes razón ¿Que eres? ¿Un filósofo disfrazado de estudiante?

Rial se rió y dijo:

—No, solo soy un chico normal como ustedes que aprendió atravez del ensayo y el error.

—Si tu eres normal yo estoy atrasado en los estándares.

Los ojos verde se encontraron con los suyos y arquearon en una estrecha ceja.

—Tu difícilmente estas atrasado.

Después de un momento Draco tuvo que romper la mirada, los ojos de Rial tenían la misma intensidad que los de su profesor, era difícil mirarlo durante mucho tiempo. Rial miró por el pasillo y se echó a reír al ver a Blaise y Torian.

—Bueno, aquí esta el resto de nuestro pequeño cuarteto.

—¿Dónde has estado? —Preguntó Torian, mirando los ojos de Rial sin pestañear—.

—En la biblioteca recolectando información para la tarea de mañana para la clase de Snape —Rial movió un dedo en un movimiento que decía "Ven aquí" para acercar a los otros dos y tomo un viejo libro encuadernado en azul oscuro —También encontré esto—.

Era un libro sobre Animagos.

—Creo que si practicamos los ejercicios mencionados aquí podríamos ser capaces de completar la transformación de Animago al final del semestre.

—Eso sería útil, ¡Piensa en todas las cosas que podríamos hacer después del toque de queda! —Blaise dijo con entusiasmo—.

Rial le dio una mirada tipo Snape, cuando Blaise estaba a punto de contestarle sus ojos se iluminaron y sus labios formaron una sonrisa divertida.

—Tienes razón Blaise es una forma muy Slytherin de ser travieso.

— ¿Que están haciendo serpientes? —Dijo arrastrando las palabras una voz—.

Rial levantó la cabeza, mirando a Zachary directamente a los ojos.

—No es de tu incumbencia lo que hacemos, Gryffindor, dudo que con tu nivel de inteligencia puedas comprender nuestra conversaciones de todos modos —Los otros Slytherin's rieron mientras los ojos de Zachary brillaron—.

—Mira quién habla, squib, creo recordar que tu eres el que no ha estado en esta escuela durante los últimos tres años, no yo.

—Si eso es lo mejor que puedes decir yo sugiero que te calles, vas a hacer el ridículo tratando de usar palabras mayores —Rial disparó de nuevo—.

Draco reprimió la risa al ver como la cara de Zachary se volvia de un interesante tono rojo; el Gryffindor recuperó el control después de un segundo y se apoyó contra la pared, y dijo como si no importará:

— ¿Cuantos de tus amigos amigos saben acerca de tu pequeño secreto? ¿Cuantos crees que seguirían siendo tus amigos si les dijera?

Rial puso de pie y camino hasta quedar a menos de un pie del Gryffindor... Cuando el hablo, sus ojos y su voz chorreaban ácido.

—No creo que eso sea de tu incumbencia, Potter, tu y el idiota de tu padre ya dejaron su opinión muy clara.

Rial le dio la espalda a Zachary y comenzó a alejarse. "¿Que quiso decir Potter? Rial tiene un montón de secretos, ¿Por qué ese es tan importante?"

— ¿Cómo te atrevez a llamar a mi padre así pedazo de basura? —Zachary sacó su varita al terminar de decir eso y lanzó un hechizo a Rial, el hechizo no se había acercado mucho cuando su amigo volteo—.

El chorro de luz púrpura golpeó una barrera invisible y rebotó al chocar con un muro, Rial se enderezó, se relajó con una sonrisa depredadora en su rostro; si pudiera, Draco se habría reído con deleite, Zachary se dio la vuelta y se encontró cara a cara con un iracundo profesor Snape; la mirada de los ojos oscuros de su padrino prometían al famoso chico unas muy desagradables semanas.

— ¿Realmente puede atacar a un estudiante que se estaba alejando de usted, Potter? Dudo que se haya atrevido a lanzar un hechizo si Rial estuviese de frente a usted, para estar en una casa donde sus integrantes se jactan de ser valientes es un cobarde, acaba de hacer perder a Gryffindor 25 puntos y tendrá tres semanas de castigo conmigo.

—Él insultó a mi padre —Protestó Zachary con su voz sonando poco más alta que un gruñido—.

—Escuche lo que dijo, Potter y puedo decir que no era un insulto, era la verdad y tiene 10 puntos menos por discutir con un profesor.

Cuando Zachary comenzó a abrir la boca para discutir de nuevo Snape lo interrumpió con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Enserio, Potter ¿Esta tratando de hacer que Gryffindor pierda la mitad de sus puntos incluso antes de empezar la clase?.

La boca de Zachary se cerró de golpe y vio como el profesor Snape se acercó a la puerta y la abrió con un hechizo no verbal, él fue el primero en entrar al salón de clases y pasó todo tiempo enviándole miradas envenenadas a la espalda de Snape; Rial se convirtió en el chivo expiatorio cuando entro al salón y caminó hasta el asiento donde siempre se sentaba consiente de la mirada llena de odio dirigida a el, cuando Draco se acercó y se sentó junto a él, Rial puso los ojos en blanco y dijo en un susurro:

— ¿Crees que Potter sepa lo infantil que se ve en estos momentos? Es culpa suya que no pueda controlar su temperamento.

Draco escuchó las risitas de los Slytherin mientras reían por unos momentos, el rostro de Zachary casi se había vuelto púrpura, lo que sólo apoyó el comentario de Rial. Severus se dio la vuelta después de escribir algo en un trozo de pergamino, por un momento vio a los Slytherin's y luego dijo tranquilamente:

—Silencio.

Se quedaron en silencio y Draco sonrió, ya que eran Slytherins y estaban hablando a expensas de Potter los dejo pasar, pero si ellos hubiesen sido los Gryffindor el jefe de su casa los habría hecho perder puntos; por eso disfrutaba de pociones tanto, todas las clases deberían se así. El le lanzó una mirada a Rial y se rió en voz baja.

—Esta es una buena manera de empezar el día, ¿Verdad?.

—Estoy totalmente de acuerdo —Respondió Rial—.

El profesor parecía estar de mal humor esta mañana ¿Por que sería? Bueno, no importaba, el le quitó puntos a Zachary incluso antes de que empezara la clase, Rial sonrió el amaba cuando el temperamento de Zachary lo metía en problemas.

Él anotó el numero de la página de la poción que iban a preparar hoy mientras Snape les comentaba que era un proyecto con su compañero de lado, él sonrió, Draco no era malo en pociones, estar con el era mejor que estar a con Longbottom, el chico parecía incapaz de salir de un clase sin ninguna lesión.

—Bien, Draco, vamos a destrosar a los Gryffindors ¿No? —Preguntó Rial—.

—Vamos a hacerlo —Los ojos de Draco brillaron con anticipación—.

Rial leyo atentamente las instrucciones y la lista de ingredientes, se dio cuenta con diversión que hoy iban a preparar un poción para dormir, el se acerco al armario donde estaban los ingredientes y con sus largos dedos los midió y los recogió.

—Bien, Drake, se que dice que hay que cortar el pedazo de corteza de "Goldenoak" con un cuchillo de plata, pero usa esto mejor —Dijo al regresar a la mesa que compartía con Draco—.

Draco miró hacia arriba para mirar la pequeña daga que Rial le entregó, era casi transparente con un mango de madera maciza.

— ¿Qué es eso? —Preguntó—.

—Es una daga de diamante plana, yo la uso para cortar las cosas que dicen que deben ser cortadas con un cuchillo de plata, se que los "Goldenoak" se cortan mejor con ángulo y con una cuchilla de diamante.

—Esta bien, tu eres el experto en pociones aquí —Draco tomó la pequeña daga con su mano derecha rozando sus dedos momentáneamente con los de Rial, Rial mantuvo una sonrisa en su rostro a pesar de que sintió como si electricidad le subiera por el brazo, el tenía la intención de mantener su amistad con Draco, pero el no podría hacerlo si el rubio se enteraba del secreto del que hablaba Zachary—.

El maldijo a su hermano en voz baja deseando por enésima vez que Zachary no lo hubiese oído decirle eso a James. Él volvió su atención a la poción, puso los ojos de escarabajo y la revolvió lentamente con su mano izquierda, el libro decía que solo había que hacer movimientos en el sentido del reloj, pero el cada siete giros cambiaba de dirección.

Cortar la corteza del "Goldenoak" tomaba mucho tiempo por lo que era bueno que fuera el ultimo ingrediente para poner después de los "wormwort", que explotaban si uno los agrega antes de tiem...

¡BANG!

El y Draco rodaron los ojos, ambos sabían quien había causado la explosión, levantó la cabeza y como no, Longbottom estaba cubierto de una baba azul-verdosa pálida y su compañero era Weasley quien, Rial se dio cuenta encantado, tenía las cejas chamuscadas que lo dejaban que quedara con una cara de sorpresa permanente.

El escuchó con alegría como el profesor los regañaba de manera viciosa antes de quitarles 20 puntos a Gryffindor y mandarlos afuera.

— ¿Tu sabes por que eso explotó, Draco?.

El rubio soltó un bufido.

—Por supuesto que si, todo el mundo sabe que el "wormwort" explota si se lo añade antes de que la poción este hirviendo, si Longbottom no estuviese tan aterrorizado de hacer algo mal, quizás el podría hacer algo bien —Dijo el rubio sacando un mechón de pelo rubio de su cara—.

—Me alegra oír eso, ahora continuemos y añade trozo a trozo el "goldenoak", trata de no tirarlos todos a la vez porque sino se hace más difícil revolverlo.

Al mismo tiempo en que Draco añadía las piezas, dijo en voz alta:

—Sabes, creo que Potter y sus amigos están cerca de establecer un nuevo record.

— ¿Cuál? —Preguntó Rial, con los ojos brillando expectantes—.

—El record de la mayor cantidad de puntos perdidos en una sola clase, ellos perdieron al rededor de 55 puntos entre Potter y Longbottom.

Los Slytherins rieron mientras terminaban sus pociones, Rial observó a Snape pasar entre los Gryffindor"s haciendo comentarios sarcásticos de vez en cuando, cuando llegó donde Zachary sus ojos quedaron planos, una sonrisa maliciosa se formo en sus labios cuando dijo en voz baja:

—Creí haberle dicho lo que pasaría si hacías esto de nuevo, Potter, va a tener que quedarse después de clase y limpiar todo, ah, y también voy a quitarle 40 puntos menos a Gryffindor; felicidades Potter, ah hecho perder a su casa 75 puntos en un período de clases.

Luego Severus fue hasta su mesa y embotello su poción dándole 25 puntos y excluirlos del ensayo de mañana; todos los estudiantes murmuraban y se retiraron, a excepción de Rial, tomo el ensayo para la clase avanzada y la puso sobre el escritorio de Snape.

— ¿Qué es esto, Rial?.

—Es el ensayo de mañana para la clase avanzada —Se limitó a decir antes de irse—.

Al salir rodó sus ojos, los ensayos de Snape para las clases regulares siempre debían entregarse al día siguiente, no entendía porque los estudiantes todavía se molestaban después de estar en sus clases durante cuatro años, el estaba tan concentrado en ello que no se dio cuenta de la expresión se sorpresa y felicidad que cruzó en el rostro de su profesor.

Severus se sentaba en su lugar habitual comiendo en silencio mientras observaba a los estudiantes, todos estaban emocionados hablando entre ellos y con los invitados extranjeros, en cuanto su ultima clase termino se sentó y se puso a leer el ensayo de Rial, curioso por saber lo que el chico había hecho para el tema avanzado, el chico no lo había decepcionado, el ensayo había sido cuidadosamente escrito y cuidadosamente investigado igual que todos los demas.

Después de que la comida termino Dumbledore limpió las mesas y coloco los bancos contra la pared, había uno para cada casa, igual que uno para ambos huéspedes, se dio cuenta de que algunos estudiantes de Hogwarts se unieron a los huéspedes para estar con ellos o para hablar y bromear, eso era bien visto, la misión de este torneo era la cooperación internacional, después de todo.

Dumbledore caminó hasta ponerse delante del cáliz y dijo:

—En un momento el cáliz de fuego hará las selecciones para el torneo, como dije antes, si son elegidos por el cáliz no podrán dar marcha atrás, estarán obligados a terminar el torneo.

Las llamas del cáliz se pusieron rojas y un trozo de pergamino salió volando de una lengua de fuego rojo aterrizando en la mano de Dumbledore, este la abrió.

— ¡El campeón de Durmstrang es Viktor Krum!

El buscador profesional poco atractivo se paró y caminó hasta Dumbledore sin cambiar su expresión, a el le entregaron un medallón con el escudo de su escuela que lo colocó en su cuello.

—Vaya a la sala de trofeos detrás de la mesa de profesores y espere instrucciones.

Otra pieza de pergamino salió volando y Dumbledore grito:

— ¡La campeona de Beauxbatons es Fleur Delacour!

La chica rubia que Severus había visto el otro día se paró con gracia y aceptó su medallón e hizo que las cadenas del medallón desaparecieran en su pelo rubio platinado, "Dudo mucho que dure mucho en el torneo", pensó secamente.

Un último pedazo de pergamino salió volando y aterrizo en la mano de Dumbledore, las cuatro casas quedaron en un silencio tenso de expectación, todos los que habían entrado deseaban el honor de ser seleccionados, pero solo uno sería elegido.

El director desdobló el pergamino y leyó el nombre, sus viejos azules ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, ese no era el nombre que esperaba ver, se aclaró la garganta, miró hacia arriba y dijo:

—El Campeón de Hogwarts es...

—Rial de Slytherin.

Los Slytherins enloquecieron, gritos, risas y un par de agudos silbidos provenientes de la mesa se escuchaban mientras el ex-gemelo de Zachary caminaba lejos de la misma, unos cuantos Slytherin's comenzaron a aplaudir y otros les gritaron algo a los Gryffindor's que hizo que estos apretaran los puños y les lanzaran miradas envenenadas, Severus no pudo evitar que uno sonrisa victoriosa atravesará su cara al ver como el niño dorado miraba a su antes hermano.

Rial camino hasta Dumbledore con una expresión irrompible en su cara, el vio como Dumbledore hacía que las cadenas del medallón fueran verde oscuro y como lo colocaba con un gesto incómodo en su cuello, luego Rial, con gracia y orgullo camino hasta desaparecer en la habitación de atrás.

— ¡Bueno, ya tenemos nuestros tres campeones! —Dumbledore dijo bruscamente tratando de recuperarse de la conmoción anterior—.

—Si todos regresan a sus salas comunes y habitaciones sus compañeros se les unirán después de recibir instrucciones sobre...

Un pedazo de papel salió volando del cáliz y cayo encima de Dumbledore, con dedos temblorosos atrapó y desdoblo el papel.

—Zachary Potter.

El chico de oro en realidad parecía sorprendido, le tomo unos minutos llegar hasta donde se encontraba Dumbledore, este le hizo señas a través de los murmullos de la salas.

Los ojos de Snape miraron a los de Potter, el muchacho parecía realmente aturdido porque saliera su nombre, pero después de todo, toda su familia eran actores con talento.

¿Que en el nombre de Merlín estaba pasando?...

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Hola, intentare subir el chap 9 mañana mas no les prometo nada, si no lo subo lo subire en el transcurso del fin de semana y hasta el martes actualizare, estare demasiado cruda el lunes para hacerlo, nos vemos pronto y espero les guste :3 la traducción de cualquier forma están invitados cordialmente a mi Fic entre sombras :3 es algo... Similar, Harry tiene a su gemelo Johan y sus padres tienen preferencia por el, Harry es adoptado por los Malfoy :), pasense y nos vemos en el próximo cap :).

Bellatrix Hayley Hale...


	9. El ministerio de magía

Hola chicos esta historia NO es mía es de Herald-MageAnduli yo la estoy traduciendo con pleno consentimiento de la autora, recuerden H.P tampoco es mio es de J.K :3 empecemos :)

Capítulo 9 El ministro de magía

Rial se inclinó contra un pilar en la sala de trofeos, desinteresado por sus compañeros o su alrededor, fue todo un éxito en cuanto a sus compañeros... Fueron incapaces de mantener su atención, sin embargo la habitación era fascinante, el trofeo a su izquierda era un "premio especial por servicios a la escuela" celebraba el logro de Zachary en mantener la copa de Quiddicht durante los últimos tres años en su casa"

Fue uno de los trofeos más antiguos el que llamo su atención, contra la pared estaba la foto del equipo de Gryffindor el 7 junio de 1977, el año en el que James Potter se había graduado, estudió la imagen lo suficiente para poder ver a James en la la primera fila con una Quaffle bajo un brazo y la copa de Quidditch en la mano.

También la persona a la derecha le resulto familiar, el pelo negro y las características atractivas y engreídas lo hacían imposible de no reconocer, era Sirius Black, su antes padrino y mejor amigo (junto con Remus Lupin) de James; recordaba a Sirius ligeramente del poco tiempo que había estado realmente alrededor de su padrino, su mayor atractivo era su voz calmada y su atractiva sonrisa.

Sirius fue un auror del ministerio que se especializó en buscar criaturas oscuras, el siempre había bromeado que fue bien recibido en el equipo después de andar con un hombre lobo durante los cuatro años del colegio.

Dijo que Remus J. era un lobo, por lo que Rial recordaba el lupino era un hombre de amable naturaleza con obsesionados ojos, siempre que Sirius dijiera ese comentario sus ojos oscurecían y siempre regañaba a Sirius por reírse de ello cuando cualquiera de ellos pudo haber sido gravemente herido; odió ser uno de los licantropos, después de haber enseñado en la escuela, Dumbledore lo convencio para vagar entre las colonias de licantropos, alistando con discreción a algunos de ellos para la guerra un término que había aceptado convencido de que comenzaría pronto.

Oyó que la puerta se abrio y vio a Zachary caminando, sus ojos se estrecharon cuando Krum preguntó si podía ir afuera y su anterior gemelo puso una mueca seguro de sí mismo.

—Mi nombre salió de la copa, así que soy uno de los campeones.

— ¿Qué? ¡Jamás han sido mas de tres! —Protestó Fleur y sus azules ojos se estrecharon—.

—Nunca, pero el nombre de Zachary salió de la copa de fuego —Contestó Dumbledore—.

Escuchó como Karkaroff y Maxime ambos protestaban, mirando a la cabeza de su casa, Snape parecia interesado en la conversación; miraba a ambos con alerta en los ojos.

—¡Debe haber hecho algo mal con la línea! Se tiene que volver a trazar —Maxime puso en demando una repetición —¡Hagamoslo de nuevo, pongan los nombres otra vez!—.

—Mi querida, tengo que decirte que es imposible —Bartimus agacho la cabeza —La copa de fuego ha terminado, no volverá a encender hasta finalizar el torneo—

—Hogwarts tendrá que quedarse con dos campeones —Dijo Karkaroff en un sedoso tono —Estoy impresionado; la copa podría haber hecho lo mismo para otra escuela—.

—Debe haber sido hechizada para seleccionar dos para la última escuela —Repuso Rial secamente, cuando los adultos lo miraron fijamente a él, él continuó con una expresión vacia —Siempre se selecciona a Hogwarts al último, así que alguien tuvo que hechizarla para que no se apagara a el tercer nombre—.

—¡Eso es imposible! —Grito Bartimus Crouch chasqueado—.

—No, no lo es —Dijo Rial malhumorado, realmente molestó por tener que explicarle al jefe de un departamento del Ministerio —Tendria que ser alguien con gran habilidad en las Artes Oscuras, pero hay maneras de hechizar casi todo para hacer lo que usted desee y ellos lo haran, observe todas las pociones para la mente-control o la maldición Imperius; Esos sólo aplica a personas, pero ellos probablemente tienen un contrahechizo para no-seres vivo.

—Coincido con el chico —Gruñó una voz nueva voz—.

Rial saltó, él no había oído entrar a el nuevo profesor de DCAO, no había visto la llegada de Moody la segunda mañana debido al vociferador, pero Draco había descrito a su nuevo Profesor como "injusto". Tenía que esperar para tener una clase con él ya que la del otro dia había estado ocupado con el repudio. Blaise, Tor y Draco concordaron que en todo favorecía a Potter.

El fue girando su ojo mágico y se centró actualmente en él, cruzó sus brazos y se paró allí, no intimidado por el semblante gris delante de él, el pie de madera, las cicatrices y el falso ojo comprovo la vida dura de el auror, que Moody había sido durante mucho tiempo, ahora había sido jubilado forzosamente, el Ministerio le había dado una pensión grande y un expreso adiós cuando se había opuesto a algunos nuevos términos.

—Se necesitaria a un mago oscuro poderoso para engañar a un objeto mágico, pero se puede hacer, lo que complicado es que Potter tendrá que quedarse en el torneo.

—Coincido con el —Repuso Crouch, incapaz de tener contacto visual con Rial, miró al resto de los campeones y dijo:

—La primera tarea es una de coraje, de valor ante lo desconocido, por lo tanto nosotros no les diremos que van a hacer ni insinuaciones al respecto, la pruba sera en un mes.

—Zachary, Rial, yo sugiero que se dirigan a sus salas comunes, sus compañeros de clase les estaran esperando —Dijo Dumbledore co centelleantes ojos—.

Rial camino pasando a Moody, ignorando su azul ojo, dio un paso en el gran salón y empezó a caminar hacia los calabozos; oyo pasos detras de el y se detuvo, mirando alrededor, estrechando sus ojos esmeralda cuando vio a Zachary.

—¿Olvidadaste donde esta tu sala común, Potter?.

Zachary era más alto y más pesado que el y lo azotó fácilmente contra la pared, le sujeto por la garganta, pero sin embargo sus marrones ojos se deslumbraron con los ojos negros. La espalda y la cabeza dolieron donde la piedra golpeo.

—¿Tu padre jamás te enseñó qué es espacio vital, eh Potter?

—Cállate, serpiente —Zachary silbó —Yo no se cómo un parasitó como tu pudo ser seleccionado como el representante de Hogwarts para el torneo, eres tu un detonador glorificado, menos te importara el hecho que yo no seré humillado por un traidor a la sangre. Así, que si haces algo encontrare la manera durante el torneo... me asegura de que haces así ten conocimiento que James se enterara de un momento a otro.

—Si realmente te lo buscas, puedo dejar caer aún tu pequeño secreto en la oreja de una periodista.

—¿Utilizariaz la influencia de tu papá para tratar de ganar? —Rial dijo en un tono burlo —Estoy sorprendido, pobre Zachy no quiere arriesgar su bonita cara ¿No serías tan guapo con una gran cicatriz a través de la mejilla, ni una nariz como la de Moody?

Zachary tomo la parte delantera de la tunica, le tiró adelante y le dio un puñetazo en el pecho, dejandolo caer de rodillas, Rial miro hacia arriba a su anterior hermano cuando dijo con una sonrisa burlona

—Ahí perteneces, squib, estaras como ahora antes del fin de esto—.

—Entonces tu y James pertenecen a algún lugar más bajo que el infierno Zachary James Godric Potter.

Zachary giró y se fue, Rial se levanto, frotando el lugar donde su anterior hermano lo había golpeado, gruño cuando tocó el lugar, si tenia suerte todo lo que haría seria una magulladura. Su piel se magullaba y rompia muy fácilmente, puso su tunica derecha y bien acomodada antes de continuar a la sala comun de Slytherin.

—Prestigio —Dijo, caminando adentro. Fue rodeado inmediatamente por los Slytherin's más grandes, perdido en felicitaciones y risas, comenzaba a darle un dolor de cabeza cuando una cara conocida apareció—.

Una inmensa mueca se había endurecido en las pálidas características de Draco y se rió, los ojos brillaron con delicia, el sangre pura camino entre los estudiantes, lo dirigio sobre una silla en el que se sento con gratitud, una vez que Draco había apretado un vidrio de reflexionó sidra en las manos que se sentó con gracia, cruzando una pierna sobre el otro.

—¿Cómo se siente ser el Campeón escogido para Hogwarts?

—Genial, pienso. En este momento yo estoy todavía entumecido y me duele la cabeza de explicar cosas elementales a un jefe de un departamento del Ministerio.

— ¿Ah? ¿Tiene eso algo que ver con Potter?

—Sí, desafortunadamente, consiguio quedarse en el torneo para una cosa, Karkaroff trataba de poner en duda a Dumbdore y la Copa de Fuego. Le dije que probablemente fue hechizada para seleccionar dos nombres para la última escuela, sería suficientemente fácil para un mago oscuro competente confundirla y hacer que la Copa pensara que no había dado mi nombre.

—Por supuesto —Draco bufó —¿Hay muchos número de hechizos para personas, por qué no para objetos?

—Desafortunadamente tuve que explicarle eso realmente a Crouch. Tengo el sentimiento que lo dejo como una conferencia escolar pero yo no cuido ese punto. James tiene bastante influencia en el Ministerio que ellos probablemente me han puesto ya como algún Voldemort menor.

Draco se estremeció ligeramente cuando dijo que el nombre y dijo:

—Dices ese nombre sin vacilación.

—No le temo al nombre, la persona ni el poder detrás de ello, Voldemort no estara alrededor para siempre, según Dumbdore.

—¿Dumbdore? —Draco citó, sonriendo—.

—Eso es lo que sucede cuando los niños pequeños pronuncían su nombre, pienso que le queda —Rial sonrió, dejando la jarra vacía—.

—Lo hace —Draco concordó—.

Se unieron Blaise, Tor y Pansy Parkinson, por un rato el grupo de cuatro personas se incorporó para hablar, compartir chistes y conversaciones acerca de su día. El pensamiento los hizo reir a todos con última predicción de Trelawney de la causa de mortalidad de Potter. Después de un rato ellos fueron a sus separados dormitorios y cayeron en la cama agotados, pero el contento.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Hola, perdon or no subir chap y por la falta de ortografia tengo sueño y entre a la escuela y pofff subire chap :3 ponto :, nos vemos pronto y espero les guste :3 la traducción de cualquier forma están invitados cordialmente a mi Fic entre sombras :3 es algo... Similar, Harry tiene a su gemelo Johan y sus padres tienen preferencia por el, Harry es adoptado por los Malfoy :), pasense y nos vemos en el próximo cap :).

Bellatrix Hayley Hale...


	10. El perro y el imperdonable

Capítulo 10 El Perro y el Imperdonable

Rial se sentó al final del aula de defensa con Draco, Blaise, Tor y Pansy, fue exento de clases debido a que debía estudiar para la primera tarea, pero él todavía atendía las clase, escuchaba las múltiples conversaciones cuando oyó que la puerta del aula se abria, nadie más lo oyó y miró como un hombre de negro y alto entró a el salón y se sento un al frente.

Estaba vestido con la tunica negra-oro de un auror y tenia unos ojos azules y de rostro guapo... Black... Rial casi estuvo a punto de lanzarse a él, pero se detuvo a tiempo... Era Sirius... Sirius Black, el mismo hombre que había visto en el viejo trofeo de Quidditch hacia casi una semana; su antes padrino se sentó a escudriñar el cuarto con ojos alertas, mirando Moody sin expresión.

Rial se volvió hacia Moody, que estaba terminado de tomar lista, trató de poner al auror fuera de su mente, pero era difícil, había querido realmente a Sirius... La sonrisa tibia, los ojos llenos de diversión... Severamente él centró su atención en Moody tratando de escuchar lo que decía.

Sirius se sentó al borde del escritorio, mirando la clase resistiendo una mueca.. Estar allí otra vez era maravilloso, podría recordar fácilmente cuando había sido el uno en sentarse allí, interesado, pero actuando como si no lo fuera... Las defensa contra las artes oscuras había sido su clase preferida, él se había sentado con James y Remus para planear algunas de sus mejores bromas en esa aula; después de que Remus hubiera sido escogido como Prefecto para Gryffindor él había tratado de actuar desinteresado, pero Sirius siempre había podido engatusarlo a poner una idea o su opinión.

Escudriñó a los estudiantes, mirando como una pareja advirtió en él y trató de actuar como si ellos no estuvieran curiosos sobre su presencia, su razón para ser allí era un asunto grave, pero todavía lo hizo reir al ver las miradas inquisitivas, cuando Dumbledore había dicho al Ministerio que estaba permitiendo a Moody demostrar los "Imperdonables" a sus clases habían insistido en enviar a un auror para mantener vijilados en esas cosas; Sirius había sido soltado de su papeleo aburrido y había aprovechado la oportunidad, estaría allí por tres semanas, para la primera prueba del torneo de los tres magos.

Un grupo de Slytherins sentado cerca de la pared tomo su atención y él los miró, tratando de identificarlos basandose en sus apariencias: uno peli-rojo y ojos azules tenia que ser un Zabini; el Zabinni mayor tenia los mismos ojos; La chica Parkinson la identificaba por la nariz chata, su madre tuvo "talento" con eso. Sirius sonrió ligeramente en Torian Lestrange, el chico fue su sobrino segundo y tenia cerebro detrás del atractivo rostro.

Miró al siguiente y bufó, la cara pálida, ojos grises, pelo rubio platinado solo se podia conseguir siendo un Malfoy, él orgulloso hijo de Lucius era su reflejo exacto, más pequeño y más liviano que su padre, pero con la promesa de esa elegante altura en los huesos largos, también iba a ser tan atractivo como su padre… Sirius reflexionó antes de cortar el tren de su pensamiento.

El último le resultaba familiar a Sirius , pero no podía identificarlo de inmediato, era esbelto y de altura justa, con huesos largos y cara estrecha, cabello negro y ojos color esmeralda... Espera, tiene los ojos de Lily... Por un momento consideró la elegancia del joven y hermoso rostro antes de que finalmente unio la cara con un nombre: Harry o Rial, supongo...

Se quedó mirando al ex-gemelo de Zachary, sorprendido de que no haber reconocido antes al muchacho, él lo había visto un par de veces con los Potter's, aunque nunca había estado allí mucho tiempo; él siempre le había parecido asustado de la gente, con una expresión nerviosa plantado de forma permanente en los ojos esmeralda . Ahora veía a ojo loco con confianza casual, una pequeña mueca en los labios cálidamente congelados.

—Está bien —Gruñó Moody, mirando alrededor de la habitación con su ojo mágico. Sirius resistió rodarlos por cuenta propia, ojo loco lo hizo exclusivamente para intimidar. Para su sorpresa Rial realmente hizo rodar los suyos, murmurando algo al niño Malfoy que le hizo ahogar una carcajada—.

—¿Cuántos de ustedes saben uno de los imperdonables?

Las manos se alzaron, ojo loco se concentró en una temblorosa y le dijo:

—Tú, ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Longbottom —Dijo el Gryffindor con un chillido, Neville, Sirius recordó, el hijo de Frank y Alice—.

—Bueno, entonces, Longbottom, ¿Cuál es una de las imperdonables?

—La maldición C-Cr-Cruciatus —Balbuceó Neville—.

—¿Sabría usted hacerla no? —Gruño de mal humor, Sirius recobró el aliento, se preparo para hablar en caso de que Alastor empezara a gritar—.

En su lugar el Auror jubilado sacó una araña de una jaula; Sirius miró como el pelirrojo Ron Weasley retrocedió lo mas que puedo, mirando fija y nerviosamente la araña cuando Moody la amplió a dos veces su tamaño normal; resistió bufar de risa, él se había olvidado el arácnofobia del más joven chico de Weasley.

Alastor señaló su varita en la araña y chasqueó,

—Crucio.

La araña empezó a retorcer y sacudirse; Sirius supo que si pudiera hablar estaría chillando, sabía por experiencia personal que la cruciatus era insoportable, era la maldición predilecta de Bellatrix, su prima. El Longbottom más grande había sido atormentado por ella en la última guerra, había sido un doloroso trabajo el de Sirius de dejar a Neville con su abuela a un niño de un año y explicandole a los padres de Alice que su hija estaba ahora loca.

—Parad —Gritó una voz, Sirius echó una mirada alrededor y notando que fue Hermione Granger, uno de las amigas de Zachary, miraba fijamente a Neville pálido y que se sacudía—.

De mal humor paro y gruñó algo acerca de dolor, acerca de estar bajo de Cruciatus era puro tormento ¿Preguntó vigorosamente a la clase:

— ¿Bueno, sabe usted otro mas? ¿No sabe Granger?

—El Imperius —Susurro—.

El control total que Moody tuvo sobre la araña hizo a muchos estudiantes reir, pero Sirius advirtió que el niño llamado anteriormente Harry Potter miró ello fija y calladamente, no riéndose ni sonriendo; Sirius podía ver la comprensión en los ojos verdes, la comprensión verdadera de cuán horrible fue el Imperius.

— ¿Piensan que hacer esto es gracioso? ¿Querrían ustedes tener a alguien en control de cada acción? Habían muchos magos y brujas que cayeron bajo esta maldición en la última guerra, las cosas que hicieron marca bajo su piel —Moody chasqueó —Pueden romper el Imperius pero toma concentración, fuerza de voluntad y VIGILANCIA CONSTANTE"! —Rugió las últimas dos palabras, haciendo que saltara toda la clase—.

—Bueno, ¿Cuál es la última?

—Usted allí, su nombre y la maldición —Moody señalo a Rial—.

Los ojos verdes se estrecharon antes de que el niño dijera con serenidad:

—Rial. Por último es Avada Kedavra.

Lo pronunció perfectamente y Sirius notó que mantenía las manos lejos de su varita cuando lo dijo, su voz fue sin emoción y él no parpadeó como Moody miró fijamente directo a él.

—Correcto, la maldición asesina...

Moody coloco a la araña de nuevo en su escritorio. La criautura empezó a correr hacia el otro borde , como si pudiera sentir que algo malo iba a suceder . Sirius sintió un frío familiar le recorría la espalda cuando el ex-auror gritó:

— ¡Avada Kedavra!

La luz verde fantasmal surgió de su varita y se apresuró hacia la araña con un sonido sibilante extraño. Era como si la maldición estuviera matando el sonido, dejando así el silencio y la total destrucción a su paso. La araña se volteó sobre su espalda y se quedó allí, muerta. Sirius se estremeció, había visto demasiados amigos así en los últimos años.

La clase estaba murmurando en voz baja en estado de shock, mirando la araña muerta .

—No hay contra hechizo parae la maldición asesina, sólo alguien ha podido sobrevivir, y está sentado justo en frente de mí —Gruñó Moody, mirando a Zachary, quien sonrió arrogante—.

Sirius puso los ojos en blanco, su ahijado era un maldito arrogante, peor, por mucho, que James.

— Eh, ¿Profesor? —Preguntó una chica—.

— ¿Sí, Patil?

—¿Por qué no es considerado la marca oscura un Imperdonable?

—Buena pregunta, generalmente esto no es enseñado hasta séptimo año, pero ya que usted pregunto le diré que incluso si supiera el hechizo para la marca oscura, se tiene que tener la marca para hacerlo parece; no daña a personas por ello no es considerado un Imperdonable.

— ¿Cuál es el hechizo? —Preguntó otra vez la misma chica—.

— Morsmorde —Murmuró una voz—.

— ¿Qué? —Chasqueo de mal humor —¿Quién dijo eso?

Rial miró a el ex-auror con los ojos verde en blanco y dijo más fuerte y más claro.

—El hechizo para la marca oscura es morsmorde, Parvarti Patil—.

Pronunció la palabra perfectamente, con tono extraño en la última parte, soltando la lengua sin vacilación. Sirius resistió la tentación de parpadear, el hechizo era difícil de pronunciar y nunca lo oyó hasta séptimo año, como Alastor había dicho.

—Correcto otra vez —Gruño el ex-auror —Diez puntos a Slytherin—.

La clase miraba fijamente al callado Slytherin, que se recostó en su silla y los inspeccionó sin expresión. Miró aburridó como Moody empezó sermonear, su mano izquierda hacia anotaciones rápidas en un pedazo de pergamino; después de que que hiciera y pareciera estar atendiendo a la clase, haciendo en su lugar notas en un libro grande en el escritorio luego a él.

Un toque nervioso sonó en la puerta detrás de Sirius y él miró como un diminuto segundo año apareció, resistió una risa, fue imposible recordar si era tan pequeño, fue imbécil todos esos años. Ellos casi parecian conseguir ser más pequeños cada año.

—Eh, ¿Profesor? —Preguntó el chico—.

— ¿Sí? —Gruño de mal humor—.

—El fabricante de varitas y el comunicado de prensa estára aca en unos momentos. Potter y Rial a necesitan ir al cuarto de trofeos.

—Los acompañaré, Alastor —Ofreció Sirius, mucha de la clase saltó y parpadeó en él, preguntándose de donde vendría—.

—Llévalos entonces, Black —Gruño Moody—.

Rial ya había guardado su pergamino, la varita y el libro poniendo el fin de la conversación arreglando ordenadamente su bolsa se levanto, los Slytherin's murmuraron lo que lo hizo sonreir y se río. Se detuvo en la puerta cuando Zachary guardó su material y vino a la puerta. Mientras Zachary instantáneamente le preguntó todo tipo de cosas acerca de lo que había estado haciendo y acerca de sus padres, Rial se quedó lejos, andando en silencio.

Sirius penso en ello un rato y entonces se dio cuenta de por qué el joven estaba tan callado; El probablemente pensaba que desde que James lo había repudiado, él no desearía nada que ver con él. La hermosas esmeraldas observaron chasqueados hacia él de vez en cuando con un vistazo extrañamente nostálgico. Sirius no haría nada malo a un niño; había sido sacudido cuando James lo había repudiado en primer lugar. Todo a causa de su casa, Sirius sacudió la cabeza. El no comprendia, tuvo que ser otra razón para ello. ¿Su amigo era sensato, no es asi?

Entraron al cuarto de trofeo con un pequeño grupo de personas. Un fotógrafo establecía su cámara según la mejor luz. La señora Madame Maxime hablaba en francés a una chica con pelo rubio platinado y brillantes ojos azules, probablemente una veela, yo apostaría. Su teoría pareció ser apoyada por el hecho que Zachary fue instantáneamente a decir hola.

Rial bufó para sí y camino hacia la figura de Severus Snape; Sirius se puso tieso antes de relajarse. Se había disculpado hace unos años por la peligrosa broma y el odioso apodo, para su sorpresa Severus la había aceptado y si ellos no eran amistosos, podrían tener por lo menos una conversación civil sin hechizarse las cabezas lejos.

Rial pareció llevarse muy bien con el Profesor Snape, noto Sirius que discutían algún tema que no tenía nada que ver con sus alrededores. Sirius echó una mirada alrededor y vio al inocente y viejo Ollivander, el antiguo fabricante de varitas; el campeón de Durmstrang fue Viktor Krum, que fruncía el ceño al periodista. Sirius gimió mentalmente cuando vio Rita Skeeter con sus gafas de falsas joyas, el platino pelo y labios rojos, rojos.

Skeeter había causado bastantes problemas con su veneno Slytherin de Citas, esparciendo todo tipo de rumores y secretos acerca de personas, era una víbora oculta detrás de una cara bonita, siempre buscando el próximo escándalo para financiar sus pequeñas garras rojo rubí, lo vio y le dio un grande y falsa sonrisa, el sorprendido dio un paso atrás con ojos planos, advirtiendole de lejos antes que intentara de hablar con él.

La revicion de las varitas era un procedimiento para asegurarse de que las jóvenes varitas de magos y brujas trabajaron para ellos antes de ser puestas en situaciones peligrosas. Se habia hecho casi tanto como el Torneo mismo que había sido puesto como una precaución por los Directores originales de las tres escuelas. Ollivander pronunció ambos de las varitas extranjeras para ser sinceros sin mucho entusiasmo.

Cuando Zachary le dio su varita él subio el animó considerablemente, sonriendo y mirando con aprobación en la varita.

—11 ½ pulgadas largas, agradables y suaves, el acebo y Fenix encajan. Mi chico, puede ser una idea buena de darle brillo de vez en cuando, esta varita es su vida.

Rial sonrió burlonamente por la reprimenda, mirando como el fabricante de varitas disparó una fuente de agua fuera como fin antes de pasar atrás a Zachary con una sonrisa. Dio un paso adelante y entregó de mala gana la propia, una varita muy oscura con incrustación de plata. Tenia un brillo a un punto más bajo, brillo reflector y brillando con luz intermitente a la luz de la sala de trofeos .

—Recuerdo esta varita muy bien —Ollivander murmuró , mirándolo —Cuida bien de ella, parece que fue hace poco pulida—.

—Una vez a la semana el mismo día —Murmuró Rial a sus espaldas—.

—8 ¼ pulgadas de largo , sorprendentemente rígida ¿Qué funciona mejor para usted?

—Defensa, Hechizos, nada realmente —Respondió Rial—.

—Me imagino Defensa sería la mejor, teniendo en cuenta su núcleo. Eso fue un raro hallazgo, veneno de basilisco solido es una opción inusual —Sirius parpadeó al oír que chisme, podía oír la pluma de Rita volverse loca detrás de él; el veneno de las más grande y más venenosas de las serpientes como un núcleo de varita? La expresión de Severus era ilegible, pero se daba cuenta de que el otro estaba tan sorprendida como él por la línea blanca alrededor de su boca.

Hubo una fuerte explosión tres lineas dispararon fuera del extremo de la varilla con una lluvia de arroz.

—En perfectas condiciones —Pronunció Ollivander pronunció, devolvió la varita a Rial, que colocó en la funda alrededor de su muñeca derecha. Los izquierdistas eran raros en el mundo mágico, Sirius sólo supo de unos pocos, él mismo incluido.

En 4to Rial fue el más corto del grupo, el fotógrafo lo tuvo que sentar en un sillón grande y puso a los otros parados detrás de él, sentado aún él logró dominar la imagen, la expresión en los ojos esmeraldas y su postura le dibujó a él. Luego de una serie de disparos individuales y por último los dos estudiantes extranjeros fueron colocados con sus directores. Zachary se colocó con McGonagall para la suya. Rial y Severus pusieron la imagen equilibrada perfecta de un par de Slytherin's, completando con la pequeña sonrisa arrogante de sangre pura. Sirius tuvo que admitir que era extraño ver Severus que sonreir.

Después de que fuera el tiempo para los estudiantes de dejar sus bolsas de libros y fueran a la cena. Severus le ofreció un asiento y una pequeña conversación que él aceptó con gratitud. Su día había sido interesante por no decir otra cosa y él tenia algunas preguntas para el Profesor Snape con respecto a Rial.

Hola aqui esta un nuevo chap, siento no haber subido chap antes no tuve una buena semana ._. Asi que por ahora actualizare solo los domingos ._. Pues espero les haya gustado y no se si alguien podria ayudarme haciendole de beta, por algunos sinonimos que hayan qedado fuera de lugar o ashim, mi beta desaparecio ._. Bueeno gracias un beso :)


	11. Cena, la noticia y los dragones

Hola chicos esta historia NO es mía es de Herald-MageAnduli yo la estoy traduciendo con pleno consentimiento de la autora. Agradesco a mi beta (Srita. Nany Dlp) por su tiempo y esfuerzo recuerden H.P tampoco es mio es de J.K :3 empecemos :)

Capitulo 11 Cena, las Noticias y los Dragones

Draco había reclamado dos asientos enfrente de Blaise, Pansy y Tor, esperó a su compañero de clase con una pequeña mueca en la cara, curioso acerca del procedimiento que había pasado hacía unas horas. Cuando el estudiante de cabello negro entro a el gran comedor y vio Draco inmediatamente giro en su dirección. Por un segundo sus ojos se posaron en la mesa de profesores, donde el Auror Black se sentó conversando con Snape.

Con un suspiro él se dejó caer en el banco y cuidadosamente balanceo sus largas piernas bajo la mesa. Aunque fuera sólo 5 cm, tenía las piernas más largas que jamás había visto Draco. Blaise había dicho en broma que su Animago sería una grulla con sus piernas largas, el sólo había reído y dicho:

—Siempre que no sea un flamenco.

Todos habían soltado la carcajada con la idea de los pájaros rosa brillante, jurando que si alguno de ellos tenía esa forma nunca utilizarían su Animago otra vez incluso Pansy lo había jurado, a pesar de que su color predilecto fuera el color rosa. La idea de un Slytherin que fuera un tonto pájaro rosa era repugnante, habían estado practicando hace tiempo las técnicas de meditación y Rial había revisado. su horario, indicando que probablemente tomaría hasta su quinto año para la primera transformación completa.

— ¿Así que, como te fue? —Preguntó Draco—.

—Bien, excepto con esa estúpida mujer de Skeeter, no creo que le agrade; me negué a decirle algo acerca de mí, no estoy de acuerdo con ir revelando por ahí mi vida privada a un desconocido —Rial puso los ojos en blanco. —Por supuesto ella ama a nuestro precioso Zachy, Estaba claro que el estaba comiéndose toda la atención y fue un idiota general como siempre es delante de una cámara—.

—Nunca he visto nadie tan preocupado con su apariencia, el te hace parece relajado, Draco —Pansy bromeo

— ¡Oye! — ¡Draco contestó indignadamente — ¡Yo no soy tan preocupado con mi apariencia, Muchas gracias!

— ¿Ah no? —Rial arrastró las palabras — ¿Quién es el que se toma casi una hora para prepararse por la mañana entonces? Pensaba que eras tú, a menos que alguien pida prestado nuestro baño.

Draco se quejó y golpeó levemente el hombro de Rial. Lo hizo para enojarlo a propósito, haciéndolo obvio por acabarlo de molestar. Como resultado Rial ni siquiera se tenso, sólo lo miró con esa rara sonrisa en la cara otra vez.

Después un segundo el puso los ojos en blanco y dijo:

—Zachy adoró posar para Rita. Realmente, pienso que sería mejor alguien más cerca a su propia edad, es muy pequeño para estar coqueteando con mujeres más viejas.

Los Slytherin se echaron a reír, llamando la atención de los otros estudiantes y el personal, hicieron caso omiso de las miradas y charlaron durante la cena sin la menor preocupación por su aplomo habitual y su elegancia distante.

Severus escucho la risa de los Slytherin, levanto apenas la mirada para comprobar que los hizo reír así y no se sorprendió de ver sentado a Rial junto

con Draco y sus acompañantes habituales. Zabini parecía a punto de caerse de su asiento si no fuera por la mano firme de Torian. No pudo resistir elevar las comisuras de sus labios en un pequeña sonrisa que se esfumo tal y como vino, Rial parecía ser capaz de hacer reír a cualquiera.

Miro a su compañero de mesa y vio una expresión pensativa en el rostro de Black, sus ojos oscuros se arremolinaban mientras miraba a la mesa de Slytherin, la mente rápida del auror contemplaba varios pensamientos. Black vio su expresión y dijo:

—Solo estoy tratando de averiguar porque James hizo lo que hizo, parece

demasiado extremo desconocer a tu hijo solo por estar en una casa diferente a

la esperada.

—No sé cómo indagar en la mente de Potter—Dijo Severus secamente —Pero lo que paso el día del repudio me hace más que estar convencido que la mejor situación de Rial es sin el dominante de Potter.

— ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Aparte del repudio y la ceremonia del cambio de nombre? —Preguntó Sirius—.

Severus vaciló, inseguro si Black le creería. Por último él contestó, en un tono bajo:

—Sé que es muy improbable que me creas pero te puedo mostrar en un recuerdo si quieres confirmar; Después de que la ceremonia fuera completada Rial giró hacia James y lo dio gracias por repudiarlo, dijo que fue probablemente un alivio tener una razón para su tratamiento los últimos 15 años; Potter lo abofeteó en la cara antes de salir.

—Encontré a Rial fuera de la oficina del Director y él me permitió checar el lado

izquierdo de la cara por el daño, Potter le rompió el pómulo, permitió que lo curara, pero no antes de confirmar que esta no había sido la primera vez...

Potter el día que le informó del repudio le envió un vociferador. La cosa estaba llenada con algunos insultos y las palabras más hirientes que he oído... Potter hizo cuanto pudo para arruinar ese día a Rial le dijo que él nunca lo había querido o necesitaba de todos modos y que bien podría acostumbrarse a ser un inútil.

Black pareció aturdido.

— ¿Le envió un vociferador para informarle de su repudio? ¡Los sangre pura nunca han hecho algo así, ni los de Slytherin! Podría por lo menos haber tenido la amabilidad de informarle en privado.

—Alabado sea merlin —Murmuro el auror — ¡Qué demonios estaba pasando por la

cabeza de James cuando hizo todo eso! , Más importante aun ¿Por qué?

—Tú lo conoces mejor de lo que yo hago —Contestó Severus rotundamente —.

—No, por lo que veo, no lo hago, si yo no supiera diría… pero no, eso es loco. James no se basaría un repudio por eso—.

—Trata por favor que haya algún sentido, Black —Se mofó Severus—.

—No te quedes en tu personalidad de Snivellus —Replicó Black—.

Severus lo miro y lo esperó para contestar, Black suspiró y dijo:

—James es tolerante para la mayoría de las diferencias, pero hay unas pocas que lo conducen más allá de la razón, Remus y yo encontramos que era de la manera

difícil cuando nos dimos cuenta de que en el sexto año que fuimos ambos domenyae. Por alguna razón él no podría soportar eso, nosotros tuvimos que ser

completamente silencioso acerca de ello y actuar normal.

Severus parpadeó. Domenyae era el viejo término céltico para lo que los Muggles llamaron "gay". No fue una preferencia extensamente aceptado en el mundo mágico; todavía tenia su acción justa de prejuicios y apodos despectivos. Black siguió hablando:

—Si yo no supiera mejor diría que la razón por qué James hizo lo que hizo fue porque Rial es domenyae, pero él no ah mostrado signo de ello y más que eso, allí tiene que haber una razón sólida para una ceremonia de repudio, de otro modo él lo podría haber hecho porque nadie en su o la familia de Lily tiene pelo negro —Dijo Sirius dijo el último con una pequeña risa pero bruscamente paró. Miró al joven de cabello negro en la mesa de Slytherin y al de cabello castaño en Gryffindor, sus oscuros ojos se ampliaron—.

— ¿Eres domenyae? —Preguntó Severus—.

—Sí, la encantadora Rita Skeeter procuró hacer mi vida difícil revelándolo a mi

jefe, pero lo subestimó, su hermano más joven es un tipo interesante.

—Valarian es diferente, por no decir otra cosa —Dijo Severus distraídamente —Skeeter y Potter se desmayarían al oír cuántos de los sangre pura son domenyae: Valarian Malfoy, Lucius, mi padre, Draco, yo… —Se interrumpió al ver la cara sorprendida de Black—.

— ¿Todos los Malfoy's son domenyae? ¿Cómo han mantenido ellos ese secreto todo este tiempo?

—Amenazas y los casamientos arreglados, el compromiso entre Lucius y su prima Narcissa había sido arreglado desde que Lucius tenía cuatro, por ejemplo.

— ¿El niño de Lucius fue llamado Draco? — Preguntó Black.

—Sí.

— ¿Es diminutivo de algo? —Pareció curioso Sirius—.

—Sí, su verdadero primer nombre fue elección de Narcissa, es Draconis.

— ¿Draconis? —Bufo Sirius —También acortaría mi nombre si fuera Draconis—.

—Debes oír su nombre y apellidos —Sonrió realmente Severus—.

— ¿Cuál es?

—Draconis Salazar Rowan Lucius Malfoy —Los ojos de Sirius consiguieron agrandarse más con cada adición—.

— ¡Santa mierda! Eso debe tomar 6 pulgadas y diez minutos de escribir

completamente —Se rió Sirius—.

—Casi lo hace —Concordó Severus mirando al pálido joven—.

Sirius lo miraba también:

—Estuve triste cuando oí de la muerte de Narcissa —Dijo suavemente —De todos mis primos ella era una de los más razonables, pareció más feliz después de que se casara con Lucius y Draco naciera—.

—Lucius lloró su muerte durante un tiempo muy largo, ahora busca encontrar un propósito en su trabajo en el Ministerio, él es talentoso con los diplomáticos extranjeros. Yo solía bromear acerca de su facilidad para los idiomas, le dije que era una esponja de lenguas, él sólo se rió no lo eh oído reír ahora en la actualidad, él nunca parece sonreír en absoluto no es una verdadera sonrisa de todos modos, él es muy hábil para usar esa pequeña media sonrisa Slytherin.

Los ojos de Sirius era considerados de nuevo, aunque Severus tenía la idea de que era por razones completamente diferentes. Después de un momento Severus comenzó a comer de nuevo, contento con el silencio para procesar las varias sorprendentes cosas que le habían dicho esa noche.

Cuando Rial bajó al Gran Comedor para el desayuno estaba sorprendido por el número de miradas hostiles que recibió de los estudiantes. Incluso los profesores lo miraban con recelo, excepto Snape. Todo el mundo tenía una copia del Profeta y él gimió, el artículo Skeeter tenía que estar en el periódico de la

mañana.

Draco lo miraba con una expresión extraña evaluación previa, como si él no estuviera muy seguro de qué hacer con él.

—¿Qué pasa, Drake?

—Nada, creo. Lee esto —Respondió el rubio, sus delgados dedos deslizaron el papel en su dirección—.

Frente a él estaba la foto de grupo y debajo de él había un artículo que ocupaba la mitad de la página.

EXCLUSIVO DE LOS CAMPEONES DE LOS TRES MAGOS

Por Rita Skeeter

Ayer por la tarde tuve el honor de hablar con los jóvenes Campeones de la copa de los tres magos, ellos son un grupo inteligente, capaz y esta reportera quedó impresionada. A continuación se muestra el nombre de la escuela y cada parte de la información general sobre los Campeónes:

Viktor Krum, Durmstrang: Este séptimo año es un buscador profesional, conocido por su famosa habilidad que le permitió atrapar la snitch este verano en la Copa Mundial de Quidditch. Él me dijo que su materia favorita es la Transfiguración.

Fleur Delacour, Beauxbatons: Miss Delacour es una bonita joven de 18 años de Francia. Su abuela es un veela de uno de los clanes del norte y su varita posee uno de los cabellos de su abuela.

Zachary Potter, Hogwarts: El "niño que vivió" es un guapo, cuarto año capaz y

es conocido en el mundo de la magia por derrotar a "El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado" Su tema favorito es el de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Sus compañeros creen que debería haber sido seleccionado originalmente para la escuela de Hogwarts.

Rial de Slytherin, Hogwarts: Poco se sabe de este apuesto moreno de cuarto año junto al hecho de que era el gemelo de Zachary antes de que James Potter lo

repudiara. Eligió su nombre de pila en el repudio y esta reportera se pregunta

si había algún significado. También me enteré de que posee una varita con un

núcleo de veneno de Basilisco solidificado.

Uno se pregunta por qué un niño de la casa oscura, con un núcleo de veneno de la más venenosa y mortal de las serpientes, se seleccionaría como campeón de Hogwarts.

Fue hecho con los procesos normales, o si el niño posee más de las habilidades

del famoso fundador de su casa?

Sólo el tiempo lo dirá.

—Ollivander dejo escapar el núcleo de mi varita y esa mujer intenta inmediatamente etiquetarme como un Mago Oscuro —Gruñó Rial —Esto es exactamente por lo que no cuento abruptamente la historia de mi vida a la primera persona que conozco. Estoy enfermo y cansado de los estúpidos prejuicios de la gente! —.

Él empujó irritado el papel lejos de él y le dio un rápido trago de jugo de

naranja, tratando de calmarse. No funcionaba, podía sentir la tensión en el

cuello y los hombros. Se pellizcó el puente de la nariz y se preguntó si

tendría tiempo de bajar y tomar una de sus pociones para el dolor de cabeza

antes de la Transfiguraciónes.

Después de un segundo, sonrió débilmente a sus amigos, ignorando el hecho de la sonrisa falsa y sintió que lo miraban con curiosidad. Como las conversaciones comenzaron alrededor de ellos Draco preguntó:

— ¿Tienes cualquier otra habilidad Slytherin?

—Creo que es el momento de presentarte a Cyphre —Respondió Rial. Hizo un gesto con la mano, indicandole que lo siguiera. Mientras caminaban

hacia el aula Transfiguración miró a lo que parecía ser un brazalete de esmeraldas y dijo:

—Cyphre, revélate a ti mismo—.

Todo lo que escucho Draco fue una serie de silbidos suaves. El brazalete se movió. Rial observó los ojos de Draco que se abrían mientras el brazalete fino se reveló como una pequeña serpiente esmeralda con brillantes ojos plateados.

Él lo miró y le dijo:

—Cyphre no es ciego, sus ojos son de plata porque es una criatura mágica, sabía acerca de mi capacidad de hablar parsel desde los siete años de edad, fue una de las cosas que el supresor de James no podía bloquear. Estaba fuera un día cuando Cyphre se acercó a mí y me preguntó por qué me parecía tan solo. Le dije que era yo y se ofreció a ser mi amigo.

— ¿Te importaría si la toco? —Preguntó Draco, mirando a la criatura esmeralda con los ojos muy abiertos llenos de asombro—.

— :Cyphre, ¿Te importaría dejar que él te toque?:

— :No, parece confiable para mí:

—Adelante Draco. La parte de atrás de la cabeza donde se encuentra su cuerpo es siempre una buena elección.

Cyphre era dos dedos de ancho y Draco suavemente lo toco, acariciando las escamas con una sonrisa en la cara.

—Es tan liso, como la seda.

— :Éste toque se siente agradable. El no está atemorizado de mí ni de mi clase:

—A Cyphre también le gusta —Dijo Rial con una mueca —Dice que puede decir que tu no estás atemorizado por las serpientes—.

—Yo nunca lo he tenido —Contestó Draco —¿Es venenoso?

—Su mordedura es tan mortal como un áspid. Él puede ser pequeño, pero ya que es mágica puede elegir entre matar o debilitar con su picadura, también puede sentir cuando alguien significa un peligro para mi, por lo que se cuelga como un brazalete la mayor parte del tiempo.

Draco se rió nerviosamente y dijo:

—Estoy contento de haber pasado la prueba, entonces.

Un segundo más tarde, dijo el rubio con nostalgia:

—Ojalá yo pudiera entenderle. A veces, cuando yo era niño me hubiera gustado poder poseer la capacidad de hablar Parsel. Las serpientes se dice que tienen tantas personalidades diferentes como las personas.

Rial frunció el ceño, pensativo:

— :Cyphre, ¿Te importaría que el pudiera entenderte?:

— :No, parece ser un niño agradable, sería lindo tener otra persona con quien hablar, Maestro:

—:Cuánto tiempo te pedido que me llames por mi nombre:?

— :Mucho:

Rial bufó de risa. Cuando Draco lo miró le dijo:

—Cyphre se niega a llamarme por mi nombre, aun trato de persuadirlo.

—Esa debe ser una interesante conversación —Contestó Draco con una mueca—.

— ¿Draco quisieras poder comprender a Cyphre? —Preguntó Rial calladamente

—Comprende inglés tambien podrias hablar con él—.

— Hay manera de hacer eso? —Miró Draco asombrado—.

—Sí, es muy sencillo, pero la mayoría de la gente no quiere hacerlo, tu tendrías que dejar Cyphre te muerda en la mano, sería sólo una vez y el veneno se neutraliza antes de que te muerda. Abriría tu comprensión de Parsel a Cyphre solamente.

—Sería perverso de hablar con una serpiente y realmente entender sus respuestas —Sonrió Draco —Sería un honor si no te importa.

—Extiende tu mano —espondió Rial—.

— :Cyphre? Te corresponde a ti, yo le considero un amigo, por lo que es tu

elección abrir su entendimiento a nuestra lengua:

En respuesta Cyphre se deslizó a lo largo de su brazo y se cirnio por encima de la

mano de Draco. Con un golpe rápido mordió la palma de la mano de Draco,

suavemente pero con firmeza. La respiración de Draco era entre dientes por la sorpresa.

— :Me sorprende, éste ni siquiera se inmutó:

Draco jadeó suavemente.

—¿Esto es verdad? —Susurró, mirando a la serpiente esmeralda—.

— :¿Quién más? Mi nombre es Cyphre, amigo de mi Maestro, ¿Quién es usted?:

—Mi nombre es Draco, es la abreviatura de Draconis —Respondió Draco—.

Rial luchó primero un parpadeo y luego una risa ahogada mientras Draco decia su primer nombre completo, santo Merlin, no era de extrañar que acortara a Draco!

— :Es un placer, niño-dragón, te doy la bienvenida a la asociación de una de las

antiguas sangre.:

— :Antigua sangre: —Preguntó Rial al ver la amplia expresión de los ojos de

Draco—.

— :Las personas con la más pura de la sangre, los que pueden rastrear a nuestra carpeta originales:

— :Original Salazar Slytherin? Ató a las serpientes:? —Preguntó Draco—.

— :Se consolidó la totalidad de serpientes y parientes serpiente para el servicio de sus descendientes. Podemos rastrear el olor de la sangre de la pureza de la eliminatoria y no podemos perjudicar a uno de más de ½ lazos de sangre serpiente kin incluye la hidra, mandragoras y dragones.:

—Dragones? Hablan Parsel? —Susurró Draco—.

— :No, ellos no hablan nuestra lengua antigua, se puede entender, pero ellos siempre han perdido la capacidad de expresión, además de los elementales:

— :Elementales?: —Preguntó Rial—.

— :¿No creeras que la historia del dragón de agua es sólo el relato de niños, ¿verdad? El Iss muy real, aunque es difícil de buscar, hay un ISS para cada elemento: agua, fuego, éter aire y tierra, el éter es las esstrellass. Esa es más difícil de encontrar:

— Ese sería un viaje interesante, después de los años de escuela —Dijo Draco con una sonrisa—.

— Lo sería —Coincidió Rial—.

— :Puedo sentir algunos dragones por aquí, hay cuatro de ellos en el bosque:

Cuatro dragones alrededor de Hogwarts? Los ojos de Rial estrecharon y pensó por un momento.

—La primera tarea, al menos ahora sé lo que tengo que hacer, tengo que ser capaz de moverme por un dragón.

—¿Cómo se hace eso? —Susurró Draco ojos muy abiertos—.

—Va a ser difícil.

— :Puedo ofrecer alguna información?:

—Adelante, Cyphre: —Respondió Rial—.

— :Los dragónes familiarmente son especialmente propensos a las ilusiones, puede proyectar imágenes que no están ahí y van a creer en ellas, siempre y cuando no se rompa la ilusión:

—Gracias, amiguito: —Dijo Rial entre dientes — :Sería mejor que te vayas de nuevo a tu sueño ahora, yo no te pondría en peligro a estos tontos:

Entraron en el salón de clases de Transfiguración Rial contemplo la forma de conseguir algo más allá de un dragón, la pista de Cypher sobre las ilusiones podría. ser útil; sonrió al brazalete de esmeraldas, agradecido por su pequeño elocuente amigo. También estaba muy agradecido por el amigo humano caminando a su lado, su vida estaba mejorando, poco a poco...

Holaa! Muchach s :3 como lo prometi aqui esta su cap :3 espero les haya gustado y nos vemos el proximo domingo :3 con otro cap y otra vez le agradesco a mi hermosa beta Srita. Malfoy Nott :3 y nos vemos el proximo domingo :3

Bellatrix Hayley Hale


End file.
